


Not What You Think

by orphan_account



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Crack, Cringe, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Oldfic, abandon ye who enter here, don't ask for more because it ain't happening, horrible weaboo shit from the baby years, nobinary characters, this was not meant for the light of day again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kagome is not Kagome.It changes nothing, and everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is old shit from 2004, roughly my first fanfic ever created. It is the first fanfic I ever finished. Each chapter will be marked with a date on which it was written. This was never meant to see the light of day again.
> 
> I blame discord.
> 
> If you don't like it, I don't give a fuck. This is OLD. This is ANCIENT. IT IS DEAD. This is me working through the fact that I was stuck in a body going through puberty that I didn't fit, without understanding what that actually meant because I lived a horribly sheltered and controlled life.

“Lord Kagome!” cried a guard. “The Eastern Border has been breached! The North is taking a new route!” 

“You must leave, sire!” cried another. Lord Kagome stared at them all, auburn tail swishing slightly with the chance to play. He gave them a smile and leaned forward on his throne, midnight black hair falling over his shoulder. 

“Hide, eh?” he said. “And just when things were getting fun too. What do you say, Chojiro?” Lord Kagome asked, turning his head slightly to view his grandfather and greatest advisor. 

“I think what the guard says is most appropriate. You can reclaim your lands once the war is over.” Lord Kagome nodded and reached into his pocket, fingering a small stone. 

“A – A – A Time Stone?!?” cried one of the guards. Lord Kagome just smiled and placed the stone back into his pocket. 

“Chojiro, ensure that Setsuna takes care of my throne while the family is gone,” Lord Kagome said. 

“I will be going with you, sire, correct?” 

“Hai.” Lord Kagome nodded and stood. “Guards! Stand ready at the gates, let no one in!” The guards filed out and Lord Kagome addressed Chojiro informally. “Jii-chan, where is Kaa-san and little Souta?” 

“Your mother and son are in the study,” Chojiro said smoothly. Lord Kagome chuckled. 

“Meet me there in five minutes,” He said before walking out of the room, his tail curling about his waist.

* * *

“So it’s agreed?” Lord Kagome asked. “We head to the future?” 

“Hai,” came the chorus around the room. 

“Tou-san,” Souta asked softly, tugging on Lord Kagome’s leg, “what are we going to do if there’s no yokai?” Lord Kagome picked him up and rubbed his head. 

“We’ll disguise ourselves as humans of course, silly!” Lord Kagome said with a soft chuckle. 

“What human would you be?” Souta asked again. Lord Kagome seemed thoughtful before smirking. 

“A girl, a young girl,” he said. There came a strangled cry from Lord Kagome’s mother. “What kaa-san, don’t like my choice?”

There was a loud cry, “SUKEBE!!!!!” and a loud slap. 

Lord Kagome rubbed his cheek slightly, muttering profanities under his breath. 

“Let’s just go already,” Chojiro cried, trying to prevent further conflict. Lord Kagome held out the Time Stone and uttered the date he wanted to live in. 

“1990.” 

In a brilliant flash of light they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited in 2005. Written in 2004.

Kagome sat up and stretched, letting out a sigh. She looked out the window and smiled. ‘It’s going to be a sweet day,’ she thought softly. ‘I wonder if kaa-san’s in the shower….’ Kagome got up, gathered up some clothes, not her usual school uniform but jeans and a hot pink shirt, before walking towards the bathroom. She opened the door and was met with a loud cry. (kaa-san – mom) 

“HENTAI!!!!” Various unnamable objects flew out the open door. “SUKEBE!!!” (hentai – pervert sukebe – lech) 

“Itai! Kaa-san I didn’t mean it, itai!” Kagome cried, shielding her face and stumbling backwards. She fell down the steps and landed in a heap on the floor. A now dressed mother stepped out of the bathroom and smiled sweetly at Kagome. Kagome gulped. (itai – it hurts) 

“I know honey,” she said in a nice tone, “BUT WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE OTHER TIMES?????” she yelled, revealing a pan. Kagome’s face turned to fear. 

“Ah, kaa-san, let’s sit down and talk,” she said nervously. 

“Talk like the last time, mister? I DON’T THINK SO!!!!” Kagome was backing up by the time Mrs. Higurashi threw the pan at her head. It hit Kagome quite hard forming a large bump. Kagome rubbed the side of her head and whimpered. 

“Itai, kaa-san. Don’t you love me?” she whimpered. Mrs. Higurashi was instantly by her daughter’s side. 

“I’m so sorry honey, but when you just walk in… I automatically think of all the times before we came-” 

Kagome took on a very perturbed face that looked very evil and very angry. 

“You think of all those other times, WHEN I WAS ME????” she screeched. “WHY DON’T YOU THINK OF ME AS ME NOW??? HUH???” Mrs. Higurashi backed away from Kagome as Kagome’s jii-chan entered the room. (jii-chan – grandpa) 

“Kagome!” he squeaked. “Shizu! Stop this racket at once!” Both sets of eyes turned to him and then two shamed faces looked at the ground. 

“Gomen, jii-chan,” Kagome said softly. (gomen – sorry) 

“Gomen, tou-san,” Shizu muttered. Both turned to their separate duties. Kagome headed towards the shower and Shizu headed to pack Kagome’s bag. (tou-san – dad) 

Fifteen minutes later Kagome found herself eating breakfast with her loving mother. Kagome suddenly struck up conversation. 

“Kaa-san, you’d think you’d see me as the me I am now, not the me I was then… I seriously accidentally walk in on you!” Shizu snorted but accepted that answer. Kagome muttered her next sentence. “At least I don’t voice my thoughts anymore…” Shizu actually laughed now. 

“Yes, I seem to remember that got you into a lot of trouble with the population,” she said with a small chuckle. Kagome shook her head and reached for her bag. 

“Gotta run, kaa-san!” she yelled, racing out of the house. Shizu watched as her daughter ran towards the well house before disappearing in the darkness. Souta came down the stairs rubbing his eyes. 

“Kagome’s left?” he asked softly. 

“Hai,” Shizu said a bit distantly. Souta looked up at Shizu. (hai – yes) 

“Will we visit her this time?” he asked. Shizu looked down at Souta and smiled. 

“Only if jii-chan says it’s safe, okay?” 

“Okay,” Souta nodded. Both eyes turned towards the well house that glowed with a brilliant light. 

“And there you go,” Shizu whispered, “my son.”

* * *

Kagome pulled herself out of the well, breathing in the fresh air. ‘Damn I miss this air when I’m gone…’ She walked slowly towards Keade’s village, only to be stopped by a whizzing ball of fur and an irate hanyo. (hanyo – half-demon) 

“COME BACK HERE YOU WHELP!!!” Inuyasha screamed. Kagome winced but yelled out after him. 

“INUYASHA, OSUWARI!!!” Inuyasha fell flat on his face. (osuwari – sit) 

“What was that for, wench!” cried Inuyasha. Kagome’s ire rose and a voice spoke from the direction of the well. 

“You shouldn’t have called her that, Inuyasha.” Kagome turned around and smiled. 

“Kaa-san! I thought you, Souta and jii-chan were NEVER going to come!” Shizu laughed. 

“We were just waiting for the opportune moment, Kagome.” Souta peeked out from behind Shizu and rushed forward. He gripped her around the knees. 

“T – Nee-san!” he started but automatically corrected himself. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he stood up. (nee-san – big sister) 

“I thought no one but us could go through the well, wench.” 

“Osuwari. Kaa-san, are you going to be journeying with us?” Shziu smiled. 

“Of course, Kagome,” Kagome’s grandfather said, the he motioned for her to lean down and whispered something in her ear. 

“Hai, your right,” she said softly before turning her attention to Shippō “Shippō, you’ve grown!” Shippō smiled. 

“Hai, Kagome-kaa-san!” Shizu raised an eyebrow and Kagome mouthed ‘adopted’ to her. Shizu nodded her approval. 

“I have some chocolate if you want some, Shippō,” Kagome said with a laugh at his expression. She handed him a bar of chocolate and moved towards the village. Inuyasha followed behind in a huff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited in 2005. Written in 2004.

“Wench!” 

“Osuwari!” 

A minute later… 

“Wench!” 

“Osuwari!” 

Another minute later… 

“Kagome!” 

“Osuwari!” 

Finally… 

“Kagome, we need to start hunting for shards!” 

“Osuwari!” 

Inuyasha crashed into the ground for the forth time that evening. Kagome merely ignored everything he said, contemplating the task ahead of her. 

‘I have to somehow lure them into the Southern Lands… if what jii-chan says is true it is the utmost importance we get there. I will not let a dictator rule my –’ 

“Kagome, dear, dinner,” Shizu called, everyone was already gathered in the hut (which amazingly could fit all these people and their weapons). Kagome entered the hut and too sat down and began to eat. Shizu sensed her daughter’s unease but knowing she could do nothing to help, she left her alone. 

Kagome stayed awake all night, still contemplating getting everyone to go into the Southern Lands and somehow helping her return peace to those lands without revealing anything too important. She sighed for the umpteenth time that night and leaned back against a tree. Inuyasha stared down at her. He leapt down silently, yet amazingly didn’t startle her. 

“Oi, Kagome, what was your brat brother going to call you?” he asked softly. Kagome whispered one word. 

“Osuwari.” Inuyasha crashed into the ground with a soft thump, seeing as the spell voiced wasn’t as powerful. 

“What was Souta going to call you?” Inuyasha asked again. 

“Tou-san,” Kagome replied off handedly, staring at the sky. Then she realized what she said and covered her mouth with her hands. “Damnit,” she hissed. “If kaa-san had a hand in doing this…” Inuyasha stared at her confusedly. 

“Why would he call you tou-san?” he asked. 

“We used to play a game, Inuyasha,” Kagoe said before thinking, “and that game I was his pretend father since our tou-san had died when he was young. It stuck and so now, even when older, he sometimes calls me tou-san.” ‘Nice save, Kagome…’ she quit thinking before it got her into more trouble. 

“Oh,” Inuyasha said. He jumped back up into his tree.

* * *

In the morning Inuyasha started complaining about Shard Hunting again and received more then ten osuwari’s before evening. Mostly it was because Kagome was too deep in thought. Sometimes Kagome would mumble stuff and move around, but she didn’t do much then think. Finally she spoke right after lunch. 

“I sense a jewel shard,” she said, “in the south.” Inuyasha turned his head sharply towards her. 

“Since when have you been able to tell direction, wench?” 

“Osuwari,” Kagome said. “There is much about me you don’t know, Inuyasha.” ‘Like the fact that I act gay when I’m not… although Sesshomaru is pretty hot… gah, what am I thinking?’ Kagome clamped two hands over her mouth so she didn’t say anything, her face had the look of sheer horror and her cheeks looked a bit green. She rushed out of the hut quickly and away from the village. Shizu sighed. 

“Her mind shall get her into trouble one of these days,” she said softly. Everyone stared after Kagome. 

* * *

Kagome walked slowly ahead of the group, her head held high. Behind her walked her mother, brother and grandfather, behind them stood Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Shippō sat on Kagome’s shoulder. So far conversation was little, but hopefully some excitement would happen. 

And some did. 

“HENTAI!!!” came the cry of Sango. A sickening thwack of her Hiraikotsu hitting bone resounded throughout the trail. They decided to make camp for the day. 

“Kagome,” Sango said, “would you like to bathe with me?” 

“Sur-” 

“Iie, she wouldn’t,” Shizu said sweetly, holding onto Kagome’s arm tightly. Kagome whimpered softly. 

“Kaa-san!” she cried. Shizu looked down at her daughter. 

“You will bathe alone.” Kagome took on a small puppy face but it didn’t waver Shizu’s decision. 

“Fine!” she said, wrenching her arm from her mothers grasp, crossing her arms, and sitting down beneath a tree. Sango, thoroughly confused, headed off to bathe alone. Shizu followed after shortly. 

After everyone bathed in the river nearby each person settled down the sleep. Only Kagome didn’t sleep. She stayed up, worrying about what Chojiro said. About the dictator in the Southern Lands, and why no other Lord dare oppose him… 

She was generally worried for her friend. 

She was worried for Setsuna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2004.

Kagome sighed and stared up at the cloudy sky. ‘Rain today, just what we need. And here I forgot my umbrella…’ She rubbed her arms together to fight away the cold. The only problem was she couldn’t get Setsuna out of her mind. ‘I wonder if he’s okay… if he escaped from that – that – that bastard!’ Kagome snarled softly at the thought of the Northern Lord. Inuyasha glanced back to see a snarl on her features, only briefly. 

Kagome calmed and sighed again, staring at the sky. 

“Two jewel shards,” she said off handedly, “coming fast.” Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled. 

“Damned wolf!” he cried just as Koga came into view. Shizu gasped and Kagome’s jii-chan looked mildly surprised. Souta, being curious, walked right up to the wolf demon and stared at his face. 

“Who are you?” he asked. Koga looked down at the small kid and frowned. ‘He smells like Kagome…’ 

“I’m Koga, Prince of the Northern Wolf Tribe, and you are?” Koga asked. Souta grinned. 

“I’m Souta, Kagome is my nee-chan!” Souta said. 

“Souta!” Kagome cried, yanking him back. Souta looked slightly disappointed but at Kagome’s worried look he calmed. Turning to Koga she spoke again. “Why are you here, Koga?” 

“To see how inu-kurro is treating My Woman,” he said. Inuyasha growled and Shizu stepped up. 

“What do you mean your woman?” she demanded. Koga frowned at her. ‘She seems slightly familiar.’ 

“Kagome’s my mate to be of course,” Koga said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Koga gripped Kagome’s hands and stared into her chocolate eyes. 

“Is Inu-kurro treating you well, Kagome?” Kagome smiled sweetly at him while gritting her teeth. ‘This is getting tiring.’ Koga moved too close to her face for comfort. She knee’d him in the crotch crying, “SUKEBE!!!” Koga doubled over in pain and stared up at Kagome, a now enraged Kagome. She gripped the collar of his furs and held him close to her face so she could whisper in his ear. 

“Koga,” she said quietly so only he could here, “I. Am. Not. Gay.” Koga’s eyes widened as she let go of his collar and stepped away. He ran away before Kagome could hurt him further. 

“Oi! Wench! What’d you say to the damn bastard!” Inuyasha demanded. 

“Nothing,” Kagome said with a secretive smile. ‘This won’t be the last we meet Koga. It is because of the Lord in your area that our land and kingdom is threatened, brother.’ 

They set up camp and Sango went to bathe with Shizu once again. Kagome’s jii-chan moved towards her in a sagely way. They both conversed in low tones. 

“That was him, wasn’t he,” her jii-chan asked. Kagome stared up at the sky. 

“Hai, Chojiro-jii-chan that was him. Koga, my Otouto…”


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome again marched ahead of the group when Inuyasha rushed forward. He growled out one name. 

“Sesshomaru…” Sesshomaru whizzed into view. His brow raised as he saw the accompaniment to the group. 

“Disgracing yourself even more, little brother?” Inuyasha growled low in his throat and launched at Sesshomaru. 

‘Damn… look at them go! Sesshomaru’s more fluid though and Inuyasha way to choppy… you can almost see his muscles… or maybe that’s my imagination? Gods Kagome, WHAT are you THINKING?’ She looked around the see the battle pause and everyone looking at her. Two hands moved to cover her mouth as she let out a moan. 

“Damn mouth,” she hissed. Shizu was chuckling slightly as Sesshomaru took this as the chance to run away. Shizu walked up to Kagome and embraced her in a hug. 

“You’re returning to yourself, Kagome!” she cried happily. 

“Kaa-san!” Kagome whined, trying to push Shizu off. “Jii-chan, help!” she cried. “Souta?” Nobody moved to her aide. “Kaa-san, it’s just a curse, it’ll pass, so let me go now?” Kagome finally asked, but didn’t receive the emotion she wanted. She took a step back as and angry Shizu began to rant. 

“It had BETTER not be a curse, MISTER!” she screeched. “I want you the WAY YOU WERE, UNDERSTAND?” Kagome ‘eep’d’ and hid behind Inuyasha. She poked her head out.

“Even to the hentai me?” she asked tentatively. Everyone looked to her know and Kagome moved to hide behind a tree. Shizu glowered. 

“No Kagome, not to the Kagome that would peek in on people!” she shrieked. Kagome gulped. 

“Okay! It’s not a curse! No PLEASE quit yelling!” Shizu sighed happily and began to muttering things about how her little boy was returning at last. Although no one knew what she was talking about.

* * *

A week later and many strange comments from Kagome to both men and girls alike, including with Kagome getting beat on more than once, they founds themselves in the Southern lands, where people most assuredly remember Lord Kagome and his strange

voicing habits… which made Kagome even more nervous. It seemed the closer they got to the castle the more Kagome was becoming, Kagome. And it was driving her insane. Someone spotted them and called the over. At first they stared at the band before the whole village began cheering. 

“Our Lord has finally returned!” someone in the crowd cried. Kagome became even more nervous, but it was when the grabbed Souta that she became very upset. She marched right up to the person holding her brother and hissed something quietly to them. The person nodded and led them towards a hut. Once everyone was situated the person, who was the female miko, began to speak. But before she did Kagome voiced something she tried to keep in her mind. 

“Nice butt.” She twitched as Hiraikotsu collided with her head. “Gomen Sango-chan, I didn’t mean it!” she cried. Sango’s eye was twitching as she removed Hiraikotsu from Kagome’s head. Kagome rubbed the sore spot gingerly as the Miko just chuckled and shook her head. 

“Now,” she said, “we need your help. Ever since our Lord,” at a look from Kagome she left it at that, “and his family disappeared the Southern Lord has taken control. There are spies everywhere. We are one of the few villages that are against his rule. Lord Raizon is more like an immortal evil that won’t leave us be. He enslaves our people for his pleasantries and kills others for fun. Will you help us?” 

“No.” Inuyasha’s voice was firm and the miko got angry. 

“I wasn’t talking to you!” she cried. Kagome nodded her head and smiled. 

“Of course we’ll help,” she said. 

“Nani?!?” Inuyasha cried. “What about the Jewel Shard?” Kagome turned towards him, face impassive. 

“The shard is in the direction of the castle. It’ll be simple to retrieve it and help these people.” Inuyasha growled but didn’t fight back. Kagome turned back to the minko. “Can we have some food and drink and a place to stay Imari?” The miko nodded. 

“You can stay here if you like,” she said. 

Kagome thanked her and everyone settled down for the night. Souta moved up towards Kagome and sat in her lap as she sat against the wall. Kagome stroked his head absently. 

“Tou-san,” Souta said quietly, but it caught the attention of Inuyasha, “is everything going to be back to normal?” 

“Hai, Souta, hai. I know it will.” Souta fell asleep in her arms and Kagome looked down at him. “I hope it will,” she whispered before drifting off into sleep as well; a happy

sleep dreaming about her and Setsuna playing in the fields outside the castle… the electrifying feel of his hand against her skin. The playful touch…. Life was good in dreams, but all dreams must come to an end. 

The small band awoke to screams.


	6. Chapter 6

The small, or rather large, group ran outside to see massive destruction. In the midst of it all was a demon. A black haired, black eyed, pierced pointed ear and tall male demon. The demon laughed. 

“Are you my opposition?” he said in a low guttural tone. Inuyasha growled while Kagome held on to what’s left of her sanity. ‘So much death! So much carnage! All for what? Because they won’t follow the current Lord?’ A soft growl escaped Kagome’s lips but no one noticed. The demon had begun ranting on who he was and what he was going to do. 

“I am Zareb, head of Lord Raizon’s personal army,” he purred, not unlike a kitten. “I know what I shall do to you, seeing as you’re petrified with fear. I may spare your pitiful lives. Or at least yours, hanyo, yours and the little kit. You are part and are of my kin.” Zareb smirked and continued speaking, talking them down. (hanyo – half-demon) 

‘When is this guy ever going to shut his mouth?!’ He went on to speak about the death and carnage he caused and Kagome nearly lost it. ‘Get a grip Kagome! You can’t lose control now!’ But all sanity, all control, was throne out the window when Imari’s limp and bleeding body fell from a doorway. In an instant Kagome was before Zareb, a tight hold on his neck. 

“You’ve killed so many,” she hissed, “and yet you hesitate to kill us. Why, I wonder? Why would you wait unlike you did for these villagers? Why won’t you act instead of talk? Unless you’re waiting for someone.” Kagome’s face was shadowed by her bangs but her smirk could be seen clearly. “Don’t worry, your talking shall cease and you’re waiting end. For now, you DIE!” with that last word Kagome let go of Zareb’s neck only for a hand to shoot through it the next second. Souta cowered behind Shizu, having never seen such carnage in his life. Nor having seen his sister kill. 

Zareb’s body fell from Kagome’s hand and to the ground, life fading from his eyes. One of Kagome’s hands plucked the earring off his ear and laced it upon her own right ear before she licked the blood of her other hand. A second later she came to her senses, remembered what happened, and feinted.

* * *

Kagome came too inside the hut, but the smell of carnage and death was still all around her, even after her friends had buried the dead, including Zareb. She sat up and laughed softly. Shizu walked in when she voiced her thoughts yet again, but this time she didn’t care. 

“I had forgotten what the taste of blood was like,” she smirked at the thought of her first real kill in a long time. She fingered the small earring that dangled from her ear. Shizu sighed, catching Kagome’s attention. 

“It seems my real boy is coming back completely, no matter what impact the future has had upon him,” she muttered before leaving the hut. Kagome too sighed and stepped out, staring up at the night sky. 

“Oh star so bright,” she whispered into the night, “whisk me away where all my fears cannot reach me. Save me in this holy night, where shadows have their life…”(1) She sighed again and moved towards her companions. “We had better get going,” she said softly. Miroku, Sango, Souta, Chojiro, Shizu and Shippo stood, but Inuyasha didn’t move from his perch in a tree. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, bitch?” he cried. “You went off killing a demon like it was no sweat! A FULL BLOODED demon!” Kagome huffed, crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Inuyasha,” she said in a warning tone. Inuywasha ‘feh’d. “Osuwari!” There was a loud crash and Kagome moved away from him, ignoring his presence as the others, who didn’t question what went wrong with her, and she walked away into the night. (osuwari – sit) 

Inuyasha got up and chased after them once the spell was through. 

In the shadows a certain hanyo watched with interest, a smirk forming on his delicate lips.


	7. Chapter 7

They group had continued on their way with little to no interruptions, but of course that never lasted. As luck would have it they were ambushed by Kagura and Kanna, as well as Naraku, the real Naraku. 

‘I SO do not have time for this!’ Kagome snarled slightly but let Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango do all the fighting. She slowly started to inch away when she was caught off guard by Naraku. 

“Miko,” Naraku acknowledged 

“Naraku.” 

“I have a proposition to make to you, Lord Kagome,” Naraku said, stressing the word Lord. “I will help you defeat Lord Raizon if you give me the whole Shinkon.” 

“On your life,” Kagome spat. 

“Too bad, I’ll have to help Raizon instead. Goodbye, miko.” Naraku disappeared and so did his detachments. Kagome slumped and stared at her companions, who likewise, stared at her. 

“Kagome-sama?” Miroku started. “What did Naraku want?” Kagome shrugged. 

“Choices were,” she said, “he helps me and I give him the shinkon or he helps Lord Raizon. I chose the latter. There is no way am I giving the shinkon to that bastard hanyo.” Sango nodded. 

“Shall we go take a bath Kagome?” she asked. 

“Sure,” Kagome answered, and before her mom could protest both girls were already heading off to the spring. 

“Hentai no Sukebe,” she hissed softly, but Kagome caught the words and grinned. ‘Thank you, kaa-san.’

* * *

“Kagome?” Sango said as the both settled into the springs. Kagome was mildly surprised that they were hot. 

“Hai, Sango-chan?” Kagome replied. 

“What has happened to you? I mean, you’ve been acting strange ever since your family came to Sengoku Jeddai.” Sango’s voice was laced with worry. Kagome took on a sheepish expression. 

“It’s nothing Sango,” she said with a wave of her hand. Inside her mind she said an entirely different statement. ‘Yeah, it’s just that ever since I was a great Lord I set up these wards, you see? And now they’re stripping the spells I placed upon my body! Gods I knew I shouldn’t have put those up…’ She sighed wearily. 

“I can feel a dark youki, Kagome,” Sango said softly. “What are we getting into?” ‘You have no idea, Sango.’ 

“I don’t know, but I do know this thing holds a jewel shard.” ‘I’m even surer than before! I can sense better now! At least Inuyasha shall be happy… I won’t have to toy with his stupid quest any longer; it’s becoming real… now if only I can escape those wards…’ 

“Kagome?” Sango asked in a worried tone. 

“Hmm?” Kagome said with her eyes closed. 

“You seem awfully quiet.” 

“Just thinking.” A rustling in the bushes alerted them to a certain houshi’s presence… 

“HENTAI!!!!” Both girls stepped out of the water as Miroku fell flat on his face, unconscious. Both girls were stiff, sango because she was peeved and Kagome from trying to hold in her laughter. She was failing miserably. 

They dressed and headed back, Kagome smiling softly as Sango dragged Miroku along behind them. ‘To bad it had to end so soon…’ She turned her gave up to the sky and worry gripped her heart. The sky was blood red, signifying the pain of someone special. ‘No! Setsuna!’ Kagome raced back towards camp, gave her family a short message before they began to prepare for departure. Sango looked towards them but followed their lead, rousing Miroku and boarding Kirara. Miroku followed after shortly. 

“Where are you going wench!” cried Inuyasha. 

“Osuwari,” Kagome said, not looking back. “Come and catch up to us once you can, Inuyasha.” 

Kagome ran along side her family while Sango and Miroku rode Kirara, amazed at how fast Kagome could run. Inuyasha caught up to them shortly, anger coming off of him in waves, but he didn’t speak. Kagome stopped, fear gripping at her as she heard a loud scream. The scream of a man in pure pain. 

She stared at the castle before her, outside of the tree’s rim. Worry shown in her eyes and fear came off of her in waves. 

“Setsuna…” she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome stared up at the castle gates. She knew now that these were not the men of Setsuna. She knew the rumors she had heard to be true. The Lord of the North had won, taking the Southern Lord’s home. Kagome frowned. 

“The shard’s inside,” she said softly, so as not to attract the yokai guards attention. They stood in the cover of the trees. “This way.” She led them around the castle, away from the guards. Ignoring the protests from Inuaysha when they stopped before a wall, Kagome began searching for the secret switch hidden there. She pushed one stone and a door slid open. Inuyasha stared open mouthed as Kagome, Chojiro, Shizu and Souta entered. The others followed shortly. 

“This way,” Kagome said again, taking a lit torch off the wall and leading them down a side corridor. They came out in the dungeons. Kagome turned her head towards her mother and gave a short, crisp nod. Shizu Higurashi snuck behind the only guard and strangled him. Once he was down, everyone entered into the dungeons. Kagome immediately ran to a cell. 

“Damn him,” she cursed, staring at something. 

Inuyasha came up behind her and stared at the defeated form of a man, barely alive. His had auburn hair and a soft black tail. His black hakama was torn, revealing a ripped hoari underneath, showing off many muscles. His pants were torn as well and he was currently shoeless. He had many cuts and scratches about his body and a large gash on his stomach. 

“They’ve poisoned him,” Kagome said, more to herself than anyone. “They’ve poisoned him so he won’t heal. Kaa-san, help me.” She picked at the lock and the door swung open. Kagome was immediately inside the cell, kneeling by the man’s form. “Come on,” she whispered, “wake up. You’re not that weak, are you?” A soft chuckle reached her ears as the man shifted. 

“No, I’m not, my Lord,” he muttered, head in Kagome’s jean covered lap. Kagome cracked a smile. 

“How many times,” she said quietly, but not loud enough to block out Inuyasha’s hearing, “have I told you to call me just Kagome?” 

“Too many to count, Kagome,” the man said with a soft smirk before wincing. Kagome moaned softly. 

“Oh damn him, damn him, damn him!” she cried softly. The man frowned. 

“My Lord,” he said, a bit louder, “you… sound different.” Kagome gave a little laugh and whispered something in his ear. The man was up and leaning against the wall, eyes open, before anyone could blink. He winced again as he took in her form. “Kami-sama, you always said… but I never thought…” Kagome just chuckled. 

“I always have gone through with what I say, Setsuna,” she said. Setsuna stood with her help before staring at her and chuckling. 

“Is it now My Lady, My Lord?” he asked with slight humor. 

“Stay quiet till we get you to a healer,” Kagome commanded and he shut his mouth. The sound of foot falls reached everyone’s ears. Kagome moaned again. 

“Just what we need, to be found!” she hissed. Inuyasha was scowling. 

“Where’s the shard, wench.” Kagome turned to him. 

“What shard, Inuyasha? I merely said there was one to get you to come here, for you wouldn’t have let me venture out on my own. Oh no, not with your idea of who I am. A poor, defenseless girl from the future! A mere shard detector! I am much, much more, my dear Inuyasha.” Setsuna frowned. 

“Inuyasha,” he said, “as Lord Inutashio’s son?” Kagome nodded. 

“The very same.” 

“We have to be going,” Shizu hissed. “Kagome, you and Souta are far too important, and we need Setsuna. Me and Chojiro will stay behind and hold them off.” 

“Iie!” Kagome cried. 

“Go!” Chojiro cried back. Kagome was flung into the passageway with her friends. The door slammed shut and she could hear the sounds of battle. Then all was quiet. 

“No,” she whispered, tears threatening to fall. “Gods no!” 

She couldn’t hear them. She couldn’t hear Shizu or Chojiro’s heartbeats. She let out a chocked sob before she felt Souta’s hand on her leg. 

“Tou-san,” he whispered, “we better go. They wouldn’t risk their lives for nothing.” Kagome looked to him and nodded. She helped Setsuna to his feet again and they took off, out of the passageways and towards a village.


	9. Chapter 9

“What the hell is going on, Kagome?” Inuyasha yelled once they were in the safety of the forest, and, according to Kagome, heading towards another village against the Northern Lords rule. This one she was sure he didn’t know about. 

“Inuyasha, I would shut it. I swear you are not only hurting my and Souta’s ears, but a wounded man’s as well,” kagome said forcefully.

“Like hell, wench!” 

“Osuwari!” Setsuna watched with mild interest from the back of Kirara. 

“How interesting it is that you can control the hanyo with but a word, Kagome,” he said, having dropped the My Lord with a death threat from Kagome. 

“Setsuna, I said shut up, you’ll only make healing you harder,” Kagome said with a bit of gentleness in her voice, and a bit of sorrow. 

“Hai, as you say.” Kagome held onto Souta’s hand tightly as they walked, Souta being near the verge of tears. He tugged on Kagome’s blue shirt, catching her attention. She lifted him up and asked what’s wrong. 

“Tell me their not dead, tou-san,” Souta whispered. Kagome smiled softly. 

“They’re not. How much you wanna bet their going to meet us at the village?” she said this while trying to make herself believe. “You’re getting too big for me to carry, squirt. Can you walk?” Souta nodded and Kagome let him down. She frowned a moment later. 

“Kagome?” Setsuna asked, sensing her unease. 

“Sango, Miroku, take Souta and meet me, Inuyasha and Setsuna at the village. Setsuna, if anything, I think your condition just got worse.” Setsuna’s eyes widened and he felt a sudden stab of pain. He fell off of Kirara and Kagome picked him up. “Souta, be good for Sango and Miroku. Shippo, you’re coming with us. Inuyasha will carry you.” Kagome sent Inuyasha a glare before he could protest. 

He grumbled but complied. 

“Let’s run.” They both took off running and Inuyasha was amazed at how fast Kagome was. She was able to keep up with him for Kami’s sake! The neared the village in no time, Kirara coming in behind them a second later. Everyone turned to see them and many of the villagers gasped. 

“Where’s the village miko!” cried Kagome. 

“Aye, I’m right here,” cried an old woman. A young woman traveled behind her, obviously an apprentice. “What is it ye be needing, child?” 

“A healer!” Kagome cried. “My friend is poisoned and cut! Please, help him!” Setsuna took this time to cry out as a sudden burst of pain with throughout his body 

“This way,” the miko said. She led them to a hut, commanded them to place Setsuna down on the ground and then told them that Suki will show them to another hut where they may rest until Setsuna was better. A second later Koga came running into the village demanding to know what Kagome meant when she scared him shitless. Kagome beckoned him into the hut and sat down, waiting for the questions to be thrown at her. 

“Why did you lie, wench?” Inuyasha called out first. 

“I didn’t lie. I couldn’t sense the shard at that moment, it had disappeared. There is a shard in that castle, Inuyasha. I believe it is being held by this Lord Raizon. I’m sorry. My first intentions were to lead you here on false pretenses, but then the hunt came real. Naraku’s alliance with Lord Raizon only made that fact clearer that he must have a shard.” 

“So you led us here as a lie, Kagome?” Sango asked. 

“Hai.” 

“How did you know of the troubles here, Kagome,” Miroku asked. Kagome sighed and began to weave a tale that was partially true. 

“My family was never born into the future, but a hundred years ago rather. We lived here, in the Southern Lands. Peaceful until the Northern Lord attacked. My jii-chan had somehow obtained a Time Stone and took us to the future to live. There we adapted and had a new lifestyle. I completely forgot about the past until I was dragged down, and even then I still didn’t remember till some time after.” ‘Yeah right, more likely that I played the part of a confused teenage future girl! Hah! Eat that Inuyasha!’ 

“Why did you say – say – that to me, Kagome?” Koga said, not wanting the others to know. 

“Koga, we’ll need to talk privately, ok?” Kagome asked. Koga nodded and Kagome turned towards her friends. “Anything else?” 

“How do you know this Setsuna character, Kagome,” Inuyasha growled out. Was it jealousy she detected in his voice? Oh would he be pissed when he found out… 

“We were childhood friends, Inuyasha.” Kagome turned to Koga. “Let’s go outside, shall we?” Koga stood as did Kagome. Kagome led him all the way into the forest and set up a sound proof, hanyo proof, barrier. 

“Kagome, what’s going on?” Koga finally asked after a period of silence. “I know you weren’t telling the whole truth with that story.” Kagome tugged at her shirt. 

“Koga,” she said softly, “I’m not really who you think I am, and your not who you think you are. Frankly you probably don’t remember. A long time ago you were kidnapped from the family. Kaa-san mourned the loss of you but we moved on. Otouto, the reason why I said I wasn’t gay is just that. I’m not gay nor am I into incest. That’s just…wrong. I am really Lord Kagome of the Southern Lands, and Koga, your Prince Koga of the Southern Lands. Souta is Prince Souta of the Southern Lands and my son.” Koga took a surprised step back. 

“I need proof,” he said coldly. Kagome glowered. 

“Then you’ll have to wait until we confront Lord Raizon, understand? Once I reveal myself it will be permenant.” Koga huffed but accepted her, or rather his, terms. She took down the barrier and they moved back towards the village. Suki came towards them. 

“Miss, your friend requests your presence,” she said. “He’s feeling better now.” Kagome smiled and thanked her. She headed off towards the hut to visit Setsuna.

* * *

“Kag,” Setsuna said with a smile, sitting up. The poison was leeched from his body and now his wounds were slowly healing. He wince slightly. 

“Sets,” Kagome said with a smile. His wounds were almost completely healed now. She launched herself at him and cried into his chest. “Don’t you ever scare me like that, Setsuna!” Setsuna just chuckled, his chest rumbling against Kagome’s cheek. Kagome detached herself and stared at him. “But really, Sets, what happened? The troops could have defeated him easily!” Setsuna’s face set into a grim line. 

“There was a traitor among our ranks, Kag,” he said harshly. “One we knew and trusted well.” 

“Who?” 

“Chojiro.”


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sat there shocked and Setsuna stared at her for a moment before finally speaking. 

“I don’t lie, Kagome,” he said. “Lord Raizon gloated about it after he defeated out ranks and captured me. The one thing Chojiro didn’t do was tell him where you were hiding. At the time I don’t think he knew where you were going to hide. Lord Raizon was furious, but he held Chojiro in high standards and expected him to contact him as soon as possible.” 

“And he did,” Kagome said slowly. “Kami-sama, he did! Lord Raizon knows!” Setsuna looked surprised. 

“He did?” he asked. 

“Hai, he’d periodically disappear, and when I asked him where to, he said to the past, to check up on the war. But there was no war, was there,” Kagome said this all in a shocked and slow realization. 

“Hai, there wasn’t, it ended soon after you left.” Kagome buried her head in her hands. 

“Kami-sama! And I trusted him as my advisor! Here he was plotting all along!” Setsuna placed a comforting clawed hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s okay Kag,” he said, “there’s always a runt in a litter. He just turned out to be the runt.” Kagome chuckled softly. 

“An evil, backstabbing one at that.” Then realization came over her face. “Oh no! He knows where we are!” Setsuna stood up sharply. “We had better go. For some reason I fear this village is not un-loyal to the Northern Lord.” Kagome too stood up and they both moved towards the door. Setsuna pulled her back sharply and hissed. 

“They’re here,” he hissed. “He’s here!” The flap opened the reveal Lord Raizon. 

“I’ve found you at last, my dear Kagome,” he said. “And now you shall pay for not accepting me!” A orange whip, like Sesshomaru’s green one, slashed out, hitting Kagome on the chest. Kagome’s eyes went wide and she collapsed in pain. Setsuna immediately began to see if she was already when he was knocked back. “You are not to touch him, worthless scum!” he cried. “You are not to touch what’s mine.” Setsuna whimpered as one of the guards gripped him tightly and dragged him outside, leaving Kagome alone with Lord Raizon. 

“Bastard,” Kagome spat from her position on the floor. Raizon chuckled and kneeled before her, stroking her face. 

“Even as a human girl you still uphold your beauty,” he said with a smirk. “Too bad you denied me. Now you’ll have to pay…” he punched her in the stomach. Kagome coughed at the sudden loss of air. 

“T-T-Teme,” she whispered before falling into unconsciousness. Lord Raizon chuckled.

* * *

Kagome awoke in the arms of a guard. She was weak and her wards were slipping. ‘Damnit! I’m too close to the castle! In my weakened state I’ll surely-’ the wards dropped and Sango cried out next to him. ‘Luckily I thought to wear clothes a little big on me…’ The guard threw him into a cell, followed by Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Souta, Kirara and Setsuna. One would think they’d separate them… 

Kagome groaned and rubbed his head. “Damn guards,” he muttered. “Ever heard of being kindly to the hurt?” One guard snorted and left. The other just smirked. 

“Not when the hurt is your enemy,” he said. 

“Good point.” He too left. Sango stood up slowly and stared at the new Kagome which had elicited a cry from her when he first changed. Miroku too stood and stared. Inuyasha growled lowly in a corner. They hadn’t taken Tetsusaiga from him, thankfully. Setsuna sat up and his eyes widened. Souta ran towards Kagome and cried, “Tou-san!” Shippo stared wide eyed at Kagome. 

“What?” he asked. “Do I have a bug on my face?” Setsuna snorted. “Well thank you mister-not-looking-so-good-himself!” That brought forth a fit of laughter from Setsuna. 

“Kami-sama, I forgot how well you could make anyone laugh, even in the bleakest of times!” he cried. Kagome just smirked and turned towards his once companions, for surely they’d hate him now… 

“Kagome?” Sango asked tentatively. 

“Yeah?” Kagome said with a tilt of his head. 

“You’re – you’re a guy?” Kagome just grinned. 

“Hai, and I have to say, you have one nice body!” 

“HENTAI!!!” A loud slap resonated about the dungeon. Kagome rubbed his cheek once again muttering profanities under his breath. 

“No one’s slapped me since kaa-san did last,” he muttered, “and even after then she didn’t slap me… she threw things at me! Things that hurt!” Setsuna laughed again. “I’m happy you find my mothers murderous intentions funny, Sets.” Setsuna just shook his head 

“Who are you really L – er, Kagome?” Miroku looked slightly sick. 

Kagome stood, despite the pain, and bowed low, arms sweeping out to the sides. “I am Lord Kagome of the South, as soon as I regain my lands form the bastard-who-should-never-have-been-a-lord Raizon.” Setsuna calmed himself and Shippo finally grew the courage to ask a question. 

“Would that mean that you’re now my tou-san, Kagome?” Kagome chuckled. 

“As soon as I legally adopt you, yes, Shippo. Now, Souta, let’s see to those wards, hmm?” Souta grinned as Kagome knelt before him and muttered two words. “Tiempo Reverso.” A soft light glowed around Souta for a moment before it died down. Souta was slightly taller; he had an auburn tail and other demonic traits. A guard appeared dragging Koga. He too tossed him into the cell. Koga landed against Kagome and both went flying into the wall. 

“Argh! Get off Koga!” Kagome cried, trying to shove the wolf off of him. Setsuna laughed again. “This isn’t funny Sets!” Koga finally crawled off Kagome to stare at him in confusion. 

“I find it hilarious, Kag, that you and your own,” he burst out laughing again. 

“Be quiet in there!” Setsuna calmed slowly and the guard quit yelling. 

“Dare – Dare – Who are you?” Koga stuttered. Kagome sighed. 

“Honestly Koga, I may have changed in appearance and attitude, but I’m still ‘Your Woman’.” Koga gagged and stepped back, running right into the bars. 

“Masaka!” he cried. Kagome snorted. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Kagome’s ears twitched. “Someone’s coming.” Everyone shut up and faced the cell door. The person who entered the dungeon was none other than Lord Raizon himself, carrying Shizu. 

“Who will you trade for this pretty vixen?” he asked tauntingly, tossing an unconscious and bleeding for of Shizu on the ground. Kagome rose. 

“Bastard!” he spat 

“You? Well that will have to do, guards!” both guards came out and swiped Kagome’s feet out from under himself before launching a kick to his guy. Winded, Kagome was hauled up by the arms and Shizu was thrown into the cell in his place. “Hope you enjoy your stay,” Raizon said with a wave, the guards dragging Kagome out with them. Souta ran to the bars and began crying. 

“Tou-san! Tou-san!” Setsuna grabbed him quickly by the arm and put a hand over his mouth. 

“Shh, Kag’s gonna be okay, got it, squirt?” Souta nodded and Setsuna let go of him. He sat down, pulling Souta into his lap. Unconsciously he began stroking the kids head as Souta lolled off into sleep. Everyone settled down for the night when it was apparent that no one was going to go anywhere. 

The castle went dark and all that could be seen was the form of one man in the shadows, tears in his eyes. 

“Gomen, Goman nasai,” he sobbed. “Gomen nasai…”


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome sat against the wall in a darkened room. On a futon was Lord Raizon, sleeping peacefully. Kagome snorted. ‘Teme. He thinks he can get away with this! As soon as I get out of here and contact Sessho-’ he paused in mid rant when he heard the shuffle of footsteps. He snarled quietly. ‘Oh, and now the traitorous konoyarou comes to have a laugh, eh? Pah.’ True to his thoughts Chojiro did enter the room, silent as a mouse and carrying a torch.

“What do you want, traitor,” Kagome hissed. Chojiro flinched visibly. 

“I am very sorry, Kagome, if only you knew my intentions-”

“What intentions?” Kagome growled. “Intentions for the death of my lands? Then so be it! You’ve won! Now be gone!” 

“Ka-go-me,” Chojiro whimpered. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

“Still come to have a laugh at my predicament as this bastards golden prize? Fine then! Look at me!” 

Chojiro shined the light ever so carefully on Kagome’s form. He was no longer wearing the jeans and shirt, both of which were a little small, but a black hakama and pants. The hakama was open to reveal his chest. Kagomes hands were bound in chains, far enough apart to move but not to do anything else. His feet were also chained and shoeless. Those chains were far enough apart to allow him to walk. His hair was tied up in a pony tail by a silk thread. His eyes had gold shadow above them and were the softest muddy blue around. A silver six pointed star was situated on his forehead and two golden stripes were upon each cheek. His face was also pale. 

“Kami-sama, Kagome, I never meant for this-” 

“Well it’s happened, so get lost.” Kagome’s voice was rough and spelled danger. Chojiro bowed his head and stepped out of the room. Kagome called softly after him. “I hope you’re happy what you did to kaa-san. Your own mesume? And now look, your own grandchild is in chains! And your great grandson is in a cell without his father! I do hope you’re happy!”

* * *

Morning came and round and Kagome was jerked roughly awake from his brooding and into the arms of one man he’d rather kill at the moment. He cringed in disgust. A second later a pair of lips came crashing down upon his. Kagome’s eyes widened a fraction and he struggled to push Riazon off. Raizon let go a second later. 

“Ohayo,” Raizon said with a smirk, letting of Kagome, who stumbled backwards into the wall, an arm coming up to rub a bit of blood off the corner of his mouth. He scowled. “Oh, now that’s so sad,” mocked Raizon. 

“Teme,” Kagome grumbled. Raizon gripped his arm roughly and led him down towards the dungeons. All he said was “Time to greet the guests,” and added a word that made Kagome gag in disgust and holler out “I’m not gay!” Lord Raizon just chuckled as they arrived at the dungeons, holding Kagome to the side of him. 

“Hello,” he said with a smirk. Setsuna immediately latched himself to the bars and started growling. 

“Release your dirty paws off Kagome!” Raizon looked slightly hurt and yanked Kagome towards him. Kagome just glowered openly. 

“See,” Raizon purred, “he comforts me.” Kagome tired to elbow him but received a sharp jab in the back. 

“Teme,” he said again, falling to his knees. Setsuna immediately began to growl again. “Setsuna!” Kagome hollered. “Ignore the belated bastard! I do not, nor will I ever, feel a thing for him! I just wish I could kill him at the moment, but look at me!” Kagome raised his hands and was jerked back by his hair. “Ack!” He stumbled and landing right into Raizon’s chest. The chains clinked as he moved. Souta watched with worried eyes. Shizu came too with all the commotion. 

“Kagome!” She was instantly at the bars. “Bastard!” 

“My thoughts exactly. Like I would like to be with the ugly bastard,” Kagome muttered. A hand came up and smashed into the side of his face. Kagome flew into the wall and collapsed to the ground, coughing. He looked up to see Raizon smirking. 

“If you don’t want them hurt you’ll play along,” he said. “We have guests coming this afternoon.” Kagome staggered to his feet and before Raizon knew, he was running out the door. 

In the hallway Kagome was tackled to the ground, the air rushing out of his lungs. 

“Naughty, naughty,” Raizon chuckled, yanking a still helpless Kagome up by his collar. To even add further insult to injury something snapped around his neck. “To ensure you won’t escape, koi,” Raizon purred in his ear. Kagome shivered and turned around to see Raizon leaving. Sighing and admitting defeat for now he slowly trudged after him, eyes low to the ground.

Raizon, having felt his pace too slow, summoned on the magic of the collar and Kagome was yanked forward. He growled low but did nothing else. Raizon patted his shoulder. Both men walked away.

* * *

Kagome found himself in deep blue silks sitting by the wall as the other Lords and Ladies and their charges littered around the room. Few cast glances at the glowering ookami demon sitting alone in the corner but no one did anything. They mingled and talked, Raizon every now and then pointing his eye towards Kagome. Finally the festivities drew to. Raizon smirked and Kagome’s direction, causing worry to crease through him. He stood before the others and called out. 

“I would like you all to meet my mate to be,” he said, and Kagome was jerked to his feet, his hair blocked his features as he laughed softly. 

“So that was all this was about Raizon? The war was a meaningless tool to get to me? Oh how rich! How funny! You think I’d go to you!” he leaned on a chair, laughing. His laughter calmed and he smirked. “I will never submit to you, Raizon,” he said lowly, the smirk on his face only visible. “I will free my family and friends, gain the Shinkon shard you hold, part of the jewel I mistakenly shattered, and regain my lands! You will not have a hold on me!” Raizon smirked. 

“You think so, eh?” He snapped his fingers and pain engulfed Kagome’s body but he ignored it, ripping the chains off of his body before moving towards the collar, his movement’s jerky. A barrier cackled around his hands but he ignored it and gripped the collar tightly before ripping it off. He laughed again. 

“I swear I will kill you for this action, Raizon!” Kagome hollered, muddy blue eyes flashing, his whole face visible now. “I will regain what is mine by birthright and destroy the evil that engulfs you! Remember Raizon, I spent most of my life as a human girl. A human, miko, girl. And I still have those abilities.” Raizon paled for a moment before he hollered. 

“Guards!” Kagome was already gone, out the door before anyone could speak. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” cried Natsuya, Lord of the East. Murmurs of agreement settled around the room. “The whole war was a fluke to gather one to be your mate? Endless bloodletting was only for a careless reason as that? Consider yourself at war with the East!” Murmurs of agreement settled around the room. 

“And consider a war with the West as soon as Lord Sesshomaru is informed!” cried out a woman from the West Court. People of the West and East began dispersing. Raizon growled. 

“Then so be it!” he yelled. “I’ll defeat you for once and for all! I will be the ruler of all of the lands!” Several demons tired attacking him, but they were killed on the spot. Soon the entire room was empty. Angry, Raizon moved towards the dungeons. He yanked open the cell and grabbed Souta.

“Your father was foolish enough to escape me, and you shall pay for him,” he said with a smirk. Souta’s fear came off of him in waves as Raizon dragged him away. 

“Baa-chan! Baa-chan!” he cried out to his healing grandmother. Shizu reached out a hand. 

“Souta!” she cried. They disappeared around a corner. She pulled her hand back as if stung and whispered, “Souta…”

* * *

Kagome raced through the forest, not looking behind him once. He jumped and grabbed a branch, swung three times around it before releasing the branch. He glided through the air, legs bent and arms out before landing softly on a cloud. He sat down, one leg bent the other straight. His arm lay over his bent leg and his other arms stroked at the cloud. Slowly it moved to the west.

“I’ll come for you, musuko, you and kaa-san, otouto, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha…” and quietly he said, “Setsuna…” his eyes shone with worry. “I’ll come for you all,” he said, “I’ll save you from that monster…” 

And that was all he could do, for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome looked down when he smelled someone familiar. Faintly he recognized the scent and his cloud descended. He landed on his feet right before the woman on a horse. She stopped and stared. He stood still, head turned to the side, facing her. He too stared. 

She dipped her head in recognition. “Lord Kagome.” Kagome tilted his head and sniffed the air again. There it was, that familiar scent! His eyes widened slightly. 

“Y-Y-Yuki?” he stuttered, turning fully towards her and stepping forward. It was no doubt, this was Yuki if the Wolves, his disappeared mate. 

“It’s Yugi now, Lord Kagome,” she said, dismounting the demonic horse. Her eyes softened. “I’m sorry.” Kagome’s eyes blazed with fire. 

“Sorry? You left him without a mother, Yuki!” he said sharply. Softer he added, “You were – You were – You were my mate, my tsuma.” His eyes held confusion and were slightly glassed over fro unshed tears. “Doshite?” he finally asked. 

“I wasn’t prepared for what you were going to give me, Kagome-sama. I wasn’t ready, and I regretted my decision then but now I’m happy. I have a loving mate and otto. Forgive me, onegai?” Kagome nodded sharply and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair. 

“Forgiven,” he murmured before letting her go but still had a grasp on her hand, holding it at arms length. “You be happy,” he said, eyes soft, “like you couldn’t be with me.” He turned and left, head hung low. 

“Kagome-sama!” she cried. “It’s not like that! You gave me everything I wanted! I was happy!” Kagome didn’t listen. Yugi sighed and uttered the one word that would bring him to his knees. “Oden.” Kagome turned around quickly and rushed back over to her. 

“Where?” he asked. Yugi burst out laughing and Kagome seemed to be pouting. “That’s not funny, Yuki!” 

“Oh yes it is!” she cried. “You expression…!” she calmed a minute later. “Kagome-sama, I go by Yugi now. But I swear I’ll visit you and your son… where are you heading?” Kagome stiffened. “Don’t worry, I don’t work for Lord Raizon. Sesshomaru-sama is my lord now. I have become a part of his courts.” Kagome nodded grimly. 

“I’m heading to see the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. I have heard about Inutashio from Inuyasha,” Kagome explained. 

“As you wish, Kagome-sama. Let us go together then? Sesshomaru-sama will not be home till tomorrow evening, so you’ll have to wait.” 

“Of course.” They both set out, Kagome on his cloud and Yugi on her horse.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned late that night, Rin was asleep on Ah Un and Jaken was annoying as ever, pestering Sesshomaru about the girl. Sesshomaru kicked him to make him shut up. Sesshomaru paused when he saw a horse riding with a cloud above it, behind them were demons, possibly ten to a hundred. Someone lept off the cloud and instantly the night sky was lit up with a blue light. When it died down the demons were ash. 

“How did you do that, Kagome-sama?” asked the person on the horse, which had come to a stop and turned around to view a blue clothed man standing before the piles of ash. The man bent his back and grinned upside at the person on the horse. 

“My secret,” he said, then winked and righted himself, he turned around and got back up onto his cloud, which was a golden color, and began going in the direction of the castle with the person on the horse. Sesshomaru told Jaken to continue in their direction with Ah Un as he moved towards the two strangers. One turned out not to be a stranger. 

“Yugi,” Sesshomaru acknowledged. Yugi turned around and gave Sesshomaru a smile, the man on the cloud paused. 

“Sesshomaru,” Yugi said. “I come bearing news from the Southern Lords Castle.” The man on the cloud snorted and jumped off. 

“More like a foreboding sense of war,” he stated, crossing his arms. Sesshomaru’s attention turned to him. His scent was faintly familiar… and it had the smell of half-breed all over it, not to mention the smell of Lord Raizon. 

“And who are you?” Sesshomaru asked. “Another one of Raizon’s toys?” The mans hands clenched. 

“You will not refer to the bastard of a lord in front of me, Sesshomaru!” he exclaimed. Sesshomaru was instantly before him. 

“And who are you to demand me, wolf?” 

“Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-sama, onegai, please, stop this!” Both heads turned to her. 

“As you wish, Yuki, my dear,” Kagome said with a bow, stepping back from Sesshomaru. 

“Yugi, what is the meaning of this?” Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome immediately began to go on defensive mode when he heard Sesshomaru’s voice. Even the Yugi wasn’t his mate now, he sure as hell wasn’t going to let anyone hurt her! Sesshomaru seemed to notice the change in Kagome’s behavior. He turned back to him. 

“Who are you,” he demanded. Kagome snapped back at him. 

“What does who I am matter? I don’t know if you’d throw me back to Raizon or not! You’ve changed, Sesshomaru! Ever since Inutashio mated a human you’ve changed! I may not have even been here at the time but I still know what has happened! Why did you change? Why aren’t you my lovable friend anymore?” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed and his lips curled slightly. 

“Who are you, speak!” 

“Lord Kagome of the South!” Kagome yelled in his face. “You happy now, Sesshomaru? You happy now, ice prince?” Surprised etched itself on Sesshomaru’s face briefly, but he couldn’t hide it in his voice. 

“Kagome? Seriously, you’re alive?” Kagome, still angry, bit back a harsh remark. 

“Hai,” he grumbled, turning away. 

“He needs your help, Sesshomaru-sama,” Yugi said from her horse. “Kagome-sama and his family are endangered by Lord Raizon. Raizon all out mentioned his intentions to mate and then Kagome-sama-” 

“I came to a realization,” Kagome said, back still to the both of the, his head bent. “The whole war between the North and South was a courting issue between me and Raizon, a courting I denied. How was I supposed to know the bastard wanted me as a mate? He gave no warning!” Kagome turned around, fire burning in his eyes. “And I want nothing to do with that bastard! I will get my family from him!” 

“Natsuya of the East has already declared war,” Yugi told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome and muttered, “What have you gotten yourself into, Kagome? What now?” Louder he said, “We’ll discuss this more at my castle.” All headed towards the castle. 

Where Kagome paused and his back arched before he fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Blood soaked through his clothes and his eyes were unseeing. A greenish liquid mixed with the blood, poison. 

Lord Kagome of the South was poisoned from the whip that dared hurt his son. In the castle of the Southern Lands Souta screamed in pain for his father, even though he felt none.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome stood, hands up the railing that surrounded the wooden porch which in turn surrounded the garden. He stared up at the sky, his chest and back bandaged heavily. All he had on was a pair of pants, black this time. His hair hung freely and his eyes stared at the sky solemnly. 

‘I wonder how your fairing, Inuyasha. This is that night.’ He sighed as he stared up at the moonless sky. Faintly he wondered how he could have forgotten but it flittered out of his mind when he reminded himself that he had other problems. He winced when he felt another wound appear on his back. ‘The bastard thinks he can hurt my son to hurt me.’ He chuckled softly and shook his head. ‘My son will never be harmed!’ 

Sesshomaru moved out towards where Kagome leaned against the railing. He moved next to him and also stared up at the sky. 

“What significance does this night have that it leaves you thinking?” Kagome winced again. 

“For me to tell you that I need to know one thing, why do you hate Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru’s head turned slowly towards Kagome before looking back up at the sky. 

“I have never had reason to hate him,” he said, “I don’t even feel hate or love towards the hanyo. It is indifference. I don’t care what happens to him, if he dies or not. He has earned my respect in some ways.” 

“Then why do you fight?” 

“I never insinuate those fights.” 

“I seem to remember you did once, with an Un-Mother.” Sesshomaru’s head turned once again towards Kagome. 

“And you know this information how?” 

“I also remember you fighting because Toto-sai wouldn’t make you a sword and declared Inuyasha as his protector.” Kagome didn’t even answer his question. 

“Tell me how you know this,” Sesshomaru growled. Kagome sighed and closed his eyes, head facing the ground. 

“Have you met the human woman who travels with him? The one that can subdue him with but a word?” Sesshomaru chuckled. 

“Hai, I have met that wench.” Kagome chuckled too. 

“I am not a wench, Sesshomaru, quite the contrary I believe.” Shesshomaru chuckled again. 

“Are you trying to make me believe that you were that human girl?” 

“Wish I could show you but when the spells released I’d have to cast a new one with wards.” A frown marred Sesshomaru’s face and Kagome winced again. 

“He is still beating, I see.” Kagome said nothing and turned his head away. “You were going to tell me something, were you not? About why this night makes you think?” 

Kagome sighed and spoke again, “Do you really hate Inuyasha or are you trying to prove dominance? I can’t tell you this information if your going to use it against him.” 

“So it’s about the hanyo, eh? I promise I shall not use this against him in any way.” 

“Promise not to use it to gain the Tetsusaiga?” 

“Hai.” 

“Promise not to use it to kill him?” 

“Hai.” 

“Promise-” 

“Just say it already, Kagome, will you?” Kagome let out a bark of laughter. 

“That is more the Sesshomaru I remember, impatient. Fine, fine. Tonight’s the night Inuyasha loses his yokai blood.” 

“So he is in a weakened state tonight. What else are you worried about?” 

“Souta.” Kagome’s answer was short and crisp. The beatings had subsided now. “I only wonder if he’s alright.”

* * *

Souta was whimpering for his father, knowing what pain he must endure for himself. Raizon lifted his head up with two fingers and stared into Souta’s muddy blue eyes. 

“Your father won’t come for you, you know,” he said. “He may take your blows but he won’t come. He’s too much of a coward.” 

“Y-Y-Your wrong,” Souta bit out, his words staggering, “tou-san will come.” Raizon bent close to his ear. 

“I doubt that.” 

A yell pierced the castle.

* * *

Setsuna winced with every cry he heard. Although he knew Souta wasn’t facing the pain he knew what Raizon was doing. He stared up at the night sky and grimaced. ‘Any minute now and the changes will begin. I’ll be damned.’ True to his thoughts Setsuna began to change, catching the eye of everyone in the cell. Setsuna’s short hair grew to mid-back and his chest changed drastically. His face turned more feminine and his eyes more oval shaped. 

“Damned curses,” he, or rather she, muttered. His voice was higher pitched. Shizu roused, having healed somewhat to be able to move and stared at Setsuna. 

“Oh Setsuna,” she said, “why didn’t you ever tell us?” 

For where Setsuna sat, sat a girl instead.


	14. Chapter 14

He walked down the hall in arrogant strides, black booted feet clacking upon the ground while gossamer gloves were placed like a second skin over his hands. A black sleeveless shirt lay upon his torso, tucked under a silver sash that held up his black pants. Two earrings were placed in his right ear and strapped to his side was an ornate dagger. 

He was Souta.

* * *

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” 

“Get back here you baka! You hentai!” screeched a female yokai, chasing Kagome down the hallways. Kagome looked to his right and noticed a door to Sesshomaru’s study. He bolted inside and closed the paper doors behind him, resting his back against them and looking about the room. 

“Who are you running from this time?” came Sesshomaru’s amused voice. 

“Who else but my dear Yuki?” Kagome answered. Sesshomaru chuckled. 

“It’s Yugi now, you know.” Kagome nodded solemnly. 

“I’m just glad she’s happy with her new mate, although I am saddened I could not give her such happiness…” Sesshomaru chuckled again. 

“Yes, Kagome. Do you want to train some more? You are still a bit rusty.” 

“Hai.”

* * *

Souta entered the cell doors that Raizon so willingly opened for him. He smirked at the dismal sight of everyone just sitting there. Inuyasha growled low, sensing the change in Souta and seeing his different appearance. Setsuna shook his head from a corner of the cell where he sat against the earth. 

“I thought you were stronger than this, Souta,” he said. 

“I am stronger, Setsuna,” Souta replied. “Strong enough to know when someone won’t come and save me.” 

“Just because your father isn’t here doesn’t mean he can’t feel your pain, Souta!” Setsuna yelled. “It doesn’t mean your not on his mind all the time!” 

“I wish,” Souta spat. “He’s always thinking about you, has been ever since we went to the future!” Setsuna looked shocked. 

“W-What?” he breathed. 

“You heard me.” Souta unsheathed his dagger and held it before his stomach. “This is for always being on his mind!” The dagger was plunged into his abdomen. Souta fell to he’s knee’s laughing, the wound bleeding freely.

* * *

Kagome collapsed on the ground, clutching his stomach, wide eyed. 

“Kagome?” 

Kagome didn’t answer; the world seemed to be coming in grays. 

Badum. 

What was that he was hearing? 

Koff koff. 

Flecks of blood littered the ground. Was it his blood? 

“Kagome!” 

The voice seemed so distant… who was calling his name? 

“Kagome answer me!” 

A face, he could barely make out a face. Was he lying on his back? 

“Yugi! I need help! Medical attention, hurry!” 

Yugi, he remembered Yugi, but her name wasn’t Yugi then, it was Yuki… 

“What happened Sessho – oh dear.” 

Another face entered his blurred field of vision. 

Badum. 

There it was that noise again. What was it? 

Koff koff. 

He was facing the ground again. What intricate patterns these flecks of red made! 

“Kagome don’t move! You’ll only make your situation worse!” 

Who were these voices? They sounded so worried for him. 

Black started to form at the edges of his hazy vision. 

He reached a hand up and muttered a name before collapsing in on himself and into darkness. 

“Souta…”

* * *

The dagger was removed from Souta’s stomach, cleaned, and placed back into its sheath. He stood against the wall now, wound healed, blood gone. His clothes looked like they were never even stained with the reddish liquid that littered the ground. He smirked knowingly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chojiro snuck past the guards with the pretenses of ‘badgering the prisoners’, which they totally understood. Yeah right. He fingered a small stone in his hand, staring down at it before heading towards the cell that contained his family, turned grandson, and friends.

“Ah, Chojiro,” Souta called, “come to have a laugh at your pathetic family?” 

“Why yes, Souta,” Chojiro chuckled. ‘Forgive me, my grandson.’ “Somnus.” Souta collapsed to the ground, startling everyone. “He won’t wake until Kagome utters the counter-spell; hopefully he’ll have enough sense after we tell him of the past days events to let him sleep till after this whole thing with Raizon is settled.” 

“Tou-san?” Shizu questioned. 

“Mesume,” Chojiro said with such sadness, “I’m sorry.” He opened the cell door and looked around. “I can get us out of here, if you can tell me the date we were last living in…?” Shizu perked up. 

“Time Stone?” she whispered, taking the stone from Chojiro. “2000,” she added as an afterthought. Everyone in the cell was whisked away. 

Two Hours Prior 

Kagome was healed and better. He stood beside Sesshomaru as they stood outside the wells rim. 

“Are you sure this will work, Kagome?” he questioned, behind them stood Yugi and Rin. Jaken was to remain at the castle. 

“As positive that I am still living and breathing,” Kagome responded. “Like I said, this is how I came back from the time my family escaped to.” Sesshomaru nodded. 

“Rin,” he commanded. Rin stepped forward and took his hand as Yugi took Kagome’s. 

“Ready?” he quarried. He didn’t wait for an answer but yanked his friends down the well instead. The blue light surrounded them and they appeared at the bottom of the well. 

“Kagome?” 

“Kagome are you there?” 

“Do you think they went out on a vacation?” 

“During the school year, are you nuts?” 

“Oh shit,” Kagome cursed. “Sesshomaru, stay here,” he hissed. “Verto terrenus virgo.” His form flashed blue and in his place stood Kagome, the teenage girl. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. Kagome didn’t even put up the precautionary wards, he, or rather she at the moment, jumped out of the well and stepped into the sunlight beyond the well house. 

“Hi guys!” she called. Eri, Yuki and Ayame came running. 

“Kagome!” they yelled. 

“My mom went out on vacation….” Kagome explained, but was interrupted when her mind decided to speak. “Nice butt, Eri.” Eri shrieked and both Sesshomaru and Kagome covered their ears. Yugi just flinched. “Gomen, gomen! I have no control of my mouth sometimes!” Eri slapped Kagome. “Well gee, thanks guys! It’s not my fault, honest!” 

“Kagome, since when did you become a homo?” Kagome blinked. 

“Er…. Guys, we need to talk. Sesshomaru, Yuki, Rin, you can come out now!” Her friends stepped out into the sunlight, Yugi resting against the well door. 

“Kagome-sama, how many times do I have to say it? It’s Yugi now.” 

“Kagome-sama!?” her friends shrieked. 

“A-A-And does that guy have a TAIL?!” cried Eri. 

“It all has to do with the explanation, guys! And why I was never interested in Hojo….” 

“Let me guess,” Sesshomaru said sarcastically, “Hojo is a guy.” Kagome nodded with a smile. 

“Why yes, Sesshomaru, and you don’t see me complaining, I’m just not interested in that way.” 

“Sometimes, Kagome, I do think you do like the same sex,” Sesshomaru said with a shake of his head. Kagome just grinned. 

“Well thank you mister fair haired himself.” Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth and groaned. “Stupid brain, stupid mouth!” 

“…Kagome?” 

“Oh, yeah, let’s go inside, shall we? Explanations shall begin therein.” 

They walked up to the house, Kagome jiggled the handle before realizing it was locked, looked for the spare key, sighed, and busted the door down. Her friends stared at her while her friends from the past chuckled. 

“We don’t have all day, come on!” She led them inside to the sitting room. “Sesshomaru, no questions on technology until I have finished with my explanation, same goes for ou, Yuki.” 

“It’s YUGI,” Yugi replied exasperatedly. 

“To me you’ll always be Yuki,” Kagome said with a sigh, “so saddening that you’d up and LEAVE YOUR OWN SON!!!!” 

“I told you, I was happy, but I never felt that way!” Yugi cried. 

“Whatever, explanation time, ne?” 

“Kagome, what is going on?” 

“Yeah, you had better explain!” 

“Guys, be rational, Kagome will get around to explaining in her own time.” 

“There’s the start of the problem,” Kagome said with a faint smile. “I’m not a she, I’m a he.” Her friends feinted. 

“It seems they didn’t take the news too well, Kagome,” Sesshomaru chuckled. 

“Shut up,” Kagome grumbled, “and help me wake them up.” 

An Hour Later 

“So, you are a GUY from feudal JAPAN and are a DEMON LORD?” Ayame questioned. “Did I get that right? 

“Yup!” Kagome said with a smile. 

“I need proof.” Sesshomaru stood up and looked to Kagome. 

“What are you going to do?” he questioned. 

“Shut up mister fine ass I need to figure this out.” Kagome didn’t even notice what she said while she was thinking. “Fine, I’ll take away the spell, happy?” They nodded. “Ostendo sum mutation.” In a flash before them stood Kagome the Demon Lord of the South. “Happy?” he questioned. His friends feinted again. He groaned. “Come on, help me wake them up!” 

Thirty Minutes Later 

“Jeez, Kagome, we would have understood if you’d have told us!” Yuki cried. 

“That’s the problem, kaa-san told me not to,” Kagome sighed, leaning against the couch. 

“So, is Souta a demon as well?” 

“Yes,” Yugi replied. “I would know.” 

“So would I,” countered Kagome. “Honestly, since I fathered the poor boy!” 

“And I carried him,” Yugi countered. “You don’t know a woman’s pain, Kagome.” 

“I can guess,” he muttered. 

“Wait, Souta’s your SON?” screeched her friends. 

“Yes and my dear Yuki is my ex, she ran away from me,” Kagome pouted. Yugi whapped him over the head. 

“I told you I was perfectly happy, just not ready to bear the title Lady of the South,” she explained. “What will it take to get you used to that?” 

“Meeting your damn mate and otto,” Kagome countered. “I want to see this man for myself.” Yugi groaned. 

“Just what I need,” she muttered. 

“Kagome, why was Souta pretending to be your brother and you a girl?” Eri asked. 

“I always wanted to see life from the woman’s view. It worked, and as I was posing as a young girl Souta couldn’t have been my son, could he?” 

“Oh…. You said you had an otouto.” 

“Yes, Koga.” Just as he spoke there was a flash and nine forms appeared in the house. Kagome was up the second the flash occurred. “Time Stone,” he hissed. He then caught sight of the one man he didn’t want to see. He leapt over the couch with a loud cry of “TRAITOR” and immediately began to chase down Chojiro. He caught him and gripped him by the collar. 

“Kagome!” cried Shizu, the spell cast about her had fallen off by now as well. Her auburn tail twitched ever so slightly. Chojiro too was not concealed. 

“Kagome, I’m sorry, if only you’d hear my reasons!” Kagome leaned close to his face and growled. 

“Reasons? What reasons might you have that could, possibly in the future and past, get me molested?” Chojiro gulped. 

“It wasn’t my fault, as part of a peace treaty signed a thousand years prior I was to ensure that you and the first born of the North were wedded!” 

“NANI!?!??!?! Did whoever signed this treaty take in account that the first born MIGHT have been male?!?!” 

“Urk, Kagome, at the time it seemed a good idea….” 

“Good idea my arse!” 

“If it’s any reassurance Raizon never looked up to the idea when he found out, it was only about the time when we learned of the Village Miko’s death that Raizon began to act strange!” Kagome dropped Chojiro with an icy look in his eyes. 

“Naraku,” he growled, “it all comes back to Naraku.” Chojiro ‘eep’ed and raced away behind Shizu. Kagome then spotted Souta on the ground unconscious. “Wait, why is Souta UNCONSCIOUS???!!!” 

“Kagome, please, listen before you do something you’ll regret! Souta isn’t who you think he is anymore, he’s changed!” Shizu cried. Kagome sat on the edge of the couch and crossed his arms. 

“Changed how? Explain.” 

“I am sure you felt it, with that last attack?” 

“Hai, the one with the wound through the stomach. Continue.” 

“Souta did that himself.” 

“IIE! I refuse to believe it!” Kagome yelled, jerking to his feet. “Souta would never do such a thing! He’s to kind of a boy and too stubborn to be broken in by Raizon!” 

“Unfortunately he was,” spoke up Setsuna. “I witnessed this myself.” Kagome’s fierce gaze rounded on Setsuna. 

“I won’t believe it,” he growled, “I can’t. Souta is not like that; even with what he was put through he would never be like that! Resurrectio!” Souta jerked awake as Kagome strode towards him, picking him up by the collar. 

“Let me go,” Souta growled. 

“Who are you,” Kagome growled back. He didn’t answer. “Answer me!” Still no answer. Kagome threw the boy into a wall with a yell. He advanced upon the person, growling deep in his throat. “Who are you that impersonates my son? Answer!” Inuyasha’s eyes widened. He remembered Naraku was able to change shape…. 

“Naraku!” Inuyasha yelled, leaping to his feet. Kagome whipped his head in Inuyasha’s direction, turned back to the person impersonating Souta and smirked. 

“Konnichiwa, Naraku-kun,” he chuckled. “Time to die.” 

“Kukukukukukukukuku, I think not….” Naraku changed back to his true form and bolted. 

“Shit! Get back here you fucking TEME!!!!” Kagome yelled, bounding after the half-demon. Eri, Yuki and Ayame stared after him as he ran out the open doorway after Naraku. 

“Is this a regular occurrence?” Yuki asked. Yugi sighed. 

“Unfortunately, yes,” she said, “at least last I knew of him it was. Recently he’s been… odd.” 

“I have one question,” Miroku said, “if that was Naraku, then where’s Souta?”

* * *

“Stupid konoyaru,” Kagome muttered, looking around the park for the bastard half-demon. He spotted a movement out of the corner of his eye and ran towards it, snagged Naraku, and ran back with his demon speed towards his home.

* * *

“Now, you’re not going anywhere Naraku,” Kagome growled as he tightened the bindings on Naraku. He moved so that he could see his face. “Where is Souta?” No answer. “WHERE is SOUTA?” Again no answer. “WHERE IS MY SON DAMN IT!” Still no answer. Kagome scowled. 

“Can you release me now? I’m not this Naraku person,” said the kid that Kagome had tied up. 

“NANI?!?!” He took a closer look at the boy and cursed. “Gomen about all this,” he said, “you looked like Naraku from far away.” 

“That’s great and all but can you release me?” 

“Hai, hai…”

* * *

“Baka,” Naraku chuckled. “He didn’t even notice me going down the well, nor that I’m back home… kukukukukukukukukukukukuku.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Kagome, honey, is everything alright?” Shizu called from here Kagome had conveniently locked himself. He was pacing the floor while Shizu stared at the door worriedly. “Kagome?” 

The door slammed open and Kagome snarled, “What?” Shizu blinked. 

“Oh, then now’s not a good time?” Kagome took a deep breath and rephrased his question. 

“Yes? Is there anything I can do for you, kaa-san?” 

“Oh, it’s just we think we might’ve found out where Raizon is keeping-” 

“NANI???” Kagome was suddenly out of the door and racing down the stairs, narrowly missing Koga who was looking at some pictures curiously. 

“KAGOME!” Shizu hollered down the stairs. Kagome froze. “Let me finish my sentence you baka!” 

“In the living room then,” he said slowly, and walked towards the living room only to find Shippo busying himself with the video games. This made Kagome suddenly melancholy. 

“Oh, Kagome, we’d wondered were you had gotten to,” Yuki grinned. Eri and Ayame turned to look at him while Yugi walked in from the kitchen animatedly talking to Sango, who was still a bit peeved to find out about Kagome, and Miroku who was seemingly taking everything well, but if you looked further you’d see he was mightily confused and embarrassed. Kirara was at their heels. 

Sesshomaru sat calmly on the couch watching as Rin played video games with Shippo and Inuyasha sat at the opposite side of the room grasping Tetsusiaga tightly. Setsuna was leaning against the doorway calmly taking in anything and everything, but mostly his eyes strayed towards Kagome and a frown would mar his features. Shizu walked calmly into the room where Kagome stood, face sadly reminiscing. 

“Kagome, we think we might have found were Raizon is keeping the shinkon shard,” Shizu said quietly, “we believe that it’s increasing his power which was why we were mostly caught off guard.” Kagome sighed, so it wasn’t about his precious Souta. 

“Ah and where may that be?” he asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

“Around his neck,” Chojiro said from the doorway. Kagome turned towards him. 

“Yes, traitor?” Chojiro sighed. “Would you mind telling me how he got a shinkon shard in the first place?” 

“It was a month after you shattered the jewel,” Setsuna stated, detaching himself from the doorway. “I had tried to escape and stumbled upon a shard. I had hoped it’d help me get to you but Raizon caught up with me quicker than I could figure out how. During that time I also heard the rumors of a female who traveled with Inutashio’s half-breed son Inuyasha…by the name of Kagome.” 

Kagome sighed once more and stalked towards the exit. Setsuna gripped his arm tightly and held him back. 

“Hear me out, Kagome,” Setsuna stated, “before you go, please?” Kagome wrenched his arm from Setsuna’s grasp and stalked towards the doorway once more. With a hand upon the doorframe he said, “Explain your plan to me by the well house, after you’ve put up wards like every demon in this room should. That includes you, Inuyasha.” He walked out of the room, muttering the necessary wards under his breath. 

“Well, no chance in denying what he says has fact,” Setsuna muttered, uttering the spell for the proper warding as well. His tail disappeared as did his demon markings and pointed ears. Sesshomaru followed suit as did Shizu, Yugi, and Chojiro. Wards were placed on both Inuyasha and Shippo since they didn’t know how to themselves.

* * *

Kagome sighed, one hand on the well house, gaze turned towards the ground. ‘I swear I’ll get you back, Souta. I swear I will! I swear I’ll kill you too, Naraku!’ She growled, she was a she at the moment, and muttered profanities under her breath. 

“Kagome? Is that you?” Kagome turned to see Hojo coming towards her and sweat-dropped. ‘Great, the baka comes to town.’ 

“Hai, Hojo-kun?” she replied, smiling. 

“Should you be out of bed? I mean your jii-chan did say you had malaria…” Kagome looked sheepish. ‘I’m going to have to find a way to make it so my family can return to our proper time without investigations. Maybe suicide?’ 

“No, no, no, jii-chan got his illnesses mixed up again, I don’t have malaria or any other sickness of the like, just the common cold,” she coughed, “see?” 

“Oh, ok then, you’d better get your rest,” Hojo said. Kagome turned to stare back at the well house. “I was wondering, Kagome, if your feeling up to it that you might like to go to the movies with me?” 

“She wouldn’t.” Both turned to see Setsuna stalking towards Kagome. “Kag, can we talk now?” 

“Just let me get rid of the baka,” Kagome muttered. Louder she said, “No, Hojo, I don’t feel that way for you.” ‘Or any guy for that matter… except maybe Sets. Argh! What in kami-sama’s name am I thinking?’ Kagome broke out of her thoughts when she felt something grip her round the waist and place their chin on her shoulder. 

“You smell good…” Setsuna muttered. Kagome’s face turned bright red and she tried to break free. 

“S-S-Sets-” 

“Hush,” Setsuna muttered, “there’s something important I want to talk to you about. I’ve been mulling over it while in captivity.” He turned her around and stared into her eyes. “You always seem to… talk strangely about both men and women, Kagome.” 

“Sets what-?” 

“Hush.” Setsuna’s gaze was sharp and an indefinable emotion was there. Kagome tilted her head confused. “While in captivity there was only one thing I could think about the entire time, and I don’t really know if it was because we were great friends and allies or something else. The only thing I could think about was how you and your pup were fairing.” 

“Sets-” 

“Quiet. Let me finish.” Setsuna closed his eyes and sighed. “I knew you would come for me if you ever found out about the state of the South, so I waited for at least three hundred years. During that time Inutashio mated again and had the hanyo Inuyasha. Then you came and saved me after another grueling torture session. I knew you would come that day.” 

“Sets-” 

“Kagome, listen. I always felt something for you and thought it was only our deep friendship, but it’s something else, and I know this now. Kagome there’s a secret I want to entrust in your care,” Setsuna was whispering now. Hojo was scared off a while ago when Kagome was in thought. Setsuna opened his eyes to gaze into Kagome’s confused ones. “I’m cursed, as is every male in my family line. On the night of no moon I change. Not like the hanyo’s transformation, no, much different. I change into a…girl.” He swallowed hard and Kagome frowned, this time gazing back at Setsuna with confusion mixed with understanding. 

“Sets, it’s alright. Is that why you always ran away when it was no moon time?” 

“Hai.” Setsuna closed his eyes and released Kagome’s shoulders. He stepped back. “Exactly the reason.” Kagome closed his eyes and opened them a second later. 

“Well, I’m glad you can finally entrust me with your secret. I always thought it was something more terrible than that. Is that all you wanted to talk about?” 

“Iie, I know you’re worried for Souta,” Setsuna opened his eyes again, “and I have a feeling that if we save Raizon he’ll be able to tell us where Souta is. I have a feeling that Naraku has him.” Kagome sighed and downcast her eyes solemnly. 

“Then let us pack, it is high time we went back to the past. Kaa-san and traitor will stay behind to watch the children with Eri, Yuki and Ayame. Yugi, Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku will come with us. And if the flea doesn’t flee then he’ll be coming as well.” 

“Alright.” Setsuna headed towards the house to tell the others the plan as Kagome stared back at the well sadly. 

“I’ll get you back, my musuko…I swear it.” 

A strange wind blew, causing Kagome’s hair to flow across her back as she stared at the well house with sad eyes. 

“I swear it.


	17. Chapter 17

“We’re going to stay looking as humans, it’ll be easier to trick Raizon that way,” Kagome stated, giving Sesshomaru a pointed glare. “It’ll do you some good Sesshomaru to see things from the humans view.” Sesshomaru crossed his arms. “And Inuyasha, it’ll help you learn to…well it’ll just help, ok? And it’s less of a hassle and I don’t want to take off the spells just yet.” 

“You enjoy being a girl way to much, Kag,” Setsuna muttered from her side. Kagome started to feel herself flush and closed her eyes, willing the redness away. 

‘Kami-sama, what’s happening to me? I’m acting like an effing school girl! Well technically I am…’ She frowned but pointed onwards. 

“Forward, to Keade’s village!” Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Kagome once more started to flush. 

‘Damn, get control of your emotions you idiot!’ 

“Let’s just go already,” Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome marched ahead and the villagers turned heads towards her. 

“It’s Kagome-sama! She’s back!” Kagome hung her head in somewhat embarrassment. 

“Oh Kami aren’t they going to be surprised…I guess there’s no denying it.” She put on a sweet smile and asked where Keade was. 

“This way, Kagome-sama!” one of the village woman led them towards the hut where Kagome moved inside and sat down, Setsuna beside her and Sesshomaru between her and Yugi. Inuyasha sat across on the other side of the hut with Sango and Miroku. Koga stood by the doorway calmly. 

“I’ll go get Keade-sama, Kagome-sama.” 

“Thanks!” Kagome grinned, getting back into the groove of being a girl again. 

‘Too bad it has to end,’ she thought solemnly. Keade entered the hut and smiled in Kagome’s direction. 

“Did ye receive the jewel shard, Kagome?” Kagome’s face suddenly fell. “Is there something wrong, child?” Setsuna glanced at Kagome who was getting madder by the second. 

“Kag,” he growled, snapping Kagome out of her memories. 

“Iie, we did not, Keade,” Kagome muttered. “But we know were it is now, and this battle has just become more personal.” Keade frowned. 

“Child, is something the matter?” 

“Just tell her, Kag, you can’t hide forever, and besides, we need to formulate a battle plan and gather allies, yes?” Kagome nodded her head. 

“Keade, I’m not the reincarnation of your sister Kikyo, never have been and never will. If anything I was born before her during the war with the North and the South.” Setsuna snorted. “Shut up, you,” Kagome snapped. He clamped his mouth shut on instinct. “In fact, I’m not human nor a girl. You might’ve been right in your first assumption about me being a kitsune, well, not a kitsune exactly, but close.” 

“Who are ye,” Keade growled and Kagome stood, muttering the counter spells and bowed. 

“Kagome of the South,” he muttered, straightening. “Trust me, I never expected for anything of the like to happen as it did, I just…I guessed I missed home more than I let on and decided to travel here.” He grinned sheepishly. “I did shatter the jewel though, Keade, and the jewel did come from my body. If at all your sister held a fake jewel. One to ward people away from the real jewel carrier.” Keade frowned even more. 

“Yokai,” she muttered, “with a miko’s powers.” 

“Odd, yes,” Kagome muttered, sitting down. He muttered every counter spell for everyone and suddenly all wards were dropped. Keade looked over all of them with a slight frown. “Hey, Keade, I lived my life as a human girl for a couple of damnable years, understand? I do not hate humans; neither does Yuki I believe-” 

“YUGI!” 

“-and I think Sess doesn’t, I know Sets doesn’t, we always played with the village children.” Setsuna sighed. “Keade, we need your help somewhat. Raizon has control of my lands and of my son so far. Naraku’s on his side.” Suddenly three of the demons in the room crinkled up their noses. 

“Kagome,” Sessomaru asked, “what is that stench?” Kagome whipped his head around and stared at Sesshomaru before sniffing the air. 

“Kikyo,” he growled. Inuyasha’s head shot up as Kagome clenched and unclenched his claws. The sound of a bow being pulled back reached Kagome’s ears. “DUCK!” he yelled and everyone got down on the floor. An arrow whizzed through the thatch roof of the hut, narrowly missing Keade. 

Kagome grabbed the first set of bow and arrows he could find before racing out of the hut, pulling back the bowstring. 

An arrow whizzed at him. He rolled to the side just in time, took aim, and fired. 

A grunt of pain reached his ears and he pulled back another arrow. 

He grunted as he felt a shaft pierce his shoulder. He loosed another arrow while kneeling on the ground and was rewarded with a shout. He could hear her stumbled backwards before fleeing. Setsuna raced outside of the hut. 

“Damn, she hit you!” he cried, reaching out a hand to pull out the shaft. A barrier crackled and he jerked his hands back. 

Kagome collapsed, feeling suddenly very sleepy. 

“Damn, Kagome, hang on you baka! You are not dying or sleeping now, you hear me?” 

“Heh, heh,” Kagome chuckled. “I just…need a…nap…Setsuna…” 

With that Kagome fell into blissful unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

“Damn it!” Setsuna cried. The others rushed out of the hut as Setsuna once more tried to reach the arrow. His hands jerked back again as the barrier formed. “Kami-sama!” 

“Kekkai,” Sesshomaru murmured thoughtfully. The bleeding on Kagome’s shoulder had finally stopped though no one had noticed it. 

“Let me try,” Miroku muttered, stepping forward. Setsuna stepped back and allowed Miroku room. Miroku tried with no such luck. He was able to grip the shaft of the arrow but he couldn’t break it or pull it out. 

Sesshomaru frowned, deep in thought. Setsuna was getting angrier by the second. Miroku and Sango were slightly worried for their friend turned demon lord and Inuyasha pitied Kagome slightly. 

“It’s a spelled arrow,” Yugi said suddenly. “It’s spelled to put a person without a full soul into a deep sleep. The kekkai around that prevents demons from pulling out the shaft is merely precaution, since a demon can deactivate the spell. If not the spell castor must die.” She added, “I was trained in reading auras and spells.” 

“You are not killing Kikyo!” Inuyasha growled. “Even if I have to fight you myself!” Yugi turned towards him once more, frowning. 

“Kikyo as in the priestess that fell to the hands of a nasty hanyo? That Kikyo?” 

“The very same,” Miroku sighed. 

“Then why isn’t she dead?” 

“We don’t know,” Sango said with a shrug. “Kagome never told us.” 

“Ye don’t know what traversed with Urasue?” 

“I do,” Shippo whispered. All eyes turned to him when Keade cleared her throat. 

“I’ll tell the tale, Shippo.” All eyes swiveled now to Keade. “My sister’s grave was robbed by the demon witch Urasue. Next she kidnapped Kagome because then Kagome mirrored Kikyo in looks and it was believed that Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo.” 

As she told the tale Setsuna got angrier and angrier by the second. Before Keade even was able to finish the tale he was off, carrying Kagome and following the scent of death.

* * *

Kikyo paused when she heard rustling behind where she stood. She turned, bow string taunt and arrow notched. 

“Show yourself,” she commanded. Setsuna leaped from the air and landed before her, holding Kagome in his arms. 

“Release him!” he snarled. “Release him now!” Kikyo’s gaze turned towards the yokai in Setsuna’s eyes. 

“Iie, I won’t,” she said. “If he has faced the same fate as my reincarnation then he shall face the fate I will give her. He will die. And next shall be you.” She released the arrow but Setsuna side stepped the attack. 

“Release him, you dead bitch!” Setsuna snarled. “Or are you too afraid to fight a yokai lord?” he sneered. Kikyo frowned. 

“I am afraid of nothing,” she snapped. “But I will not release this yokai!” 

Kagome groaned and Setsuna dropped him out of shock. Kikyo too stared at him confusedly. 

“Kami-sama, Sets, I just needed a stupid nap!” Kagome snapped. “Why the hell did you drop me for anyway?” He sat up and winced. With his right hand he reached for the arrow stuck in his left shoulder, snapped the shaft in half, and pulled it out. He tossed it on the ground with disgust. “Stupid spelled arrows,” he muttered. “Thank heavens I received a high resistance to them.” 

Kagome stood up and brushed off his clothes before turning towards Kikyo who had another arrow notched. 

“Why hello Kikyo,” Kagome smirked. “Long time no kill, eh?” 

“Who are you,” Kikyo growled. She could feel her soul tugging to be let free. 

“Ah, you’ve forgotten about me already?” Kagome said sarcastically. “My dear, dear Kikyo, how can you forget me? Why, it’s my soul you carry within that clay body of yours.” 

Kikyo stepped back, never releasing her bow, eyes wide. 

“Masaka!” Her eyes narrowed. 

“Oh it’s very much true,” Kagome smirked, “and I am going to love every minute of retrieving my soul that you so cherish as your own. And if you don’t mind, I’ll take the shinkon shards you carry for Naraku from you ashes.” 

“Shin-e!” 

Kagome dodged the attack and summoned a bow and arrows out of the magic in the air. 

“You can’t kill me, Kikyo,” he taunted, pulling back the bow string and notching an arrow. He shot into the forest. Kikyo searched for him in vain. She couldn’t even sense him! “Come Kikyo; are your powers that weak?” 

Kikyo fired off a random arrow and Kagome fired off one at her back. It pierced her chest and she cried out. She felt part of her soul rip away from her body and fly off into the night sky. Kikyo fired off another arrow as an arrow pierced her chest from behind again. 

“I will not lose to you, yokai!” she screamed, firing off more arrows. Each time she did so an arrow pierced her back. She was getting weaker by the second. When she was on the verge of collapse did Kagome step down. 

“Sorry to say, Kikyo, that you will,” he grinned. “Nighty night.” He gripped her head tightly, blew her a kiss, and ripped her head off. Her entire body turned to ash and the rest of his soul flew into his body. 

Picking up the shards and combining them with his own that Raizon somehow had not discovered he let out a whoop of joy. “Damn it feels good to be whole once more!” 

“Uh, Kag?” 

Kagome turned towards him and tilted his head in an inquiring way. 

“Inuyasha, he uh…” 

Kagome blinked innocently. 

“Well you see he er…” 

He blinked again. 

“Um what I mean to say is that he…” 

“KIKYO!!!!” 

Both heads turned towards the yell to see Inuyasha rushing towards them. 

“YOU KILLED KIKYO!!!!” he roared. “SHIN-E, TEME!!!” 

With that said he unleashed Tetsusiaga and attacked. 

Kagome, in surprise, froze. Setsuna jumped in front of the attack for his friend just as Kagome came to his senses. 

“SETSUNA, NO!!!!” 

Setsuna smiled up at Kagome sadly. 

“Sorry, Kags,” he whispered, reaching up one bloody hand to Kagome. 

He fell to the forest floor with a soft thump. 

Kagome turned red eyes upon a surprised Inuyasha. 

“For that, you pay hanyo.”


	19. Chapter 19

“YOU KILLED KIKYO!!!!” he roared. “SHIN-E, TEME!!!” 

With that said he unleashed Tetsusiaga and attacked. 

Kagome, in surprise, froze. Setsuna jumped in front of the attack for his friend just as Kagome came to his senses. 

“SETSUNA, NO!!!!” 

Setsuna smiled up at Kagome sadly. 

“Sorry, Kags,” he whispered, reaching up one bloody hand to Kagome. 

He fell to the forest floor with a soft thump. 

Kagome turned red eyes upon a surprised Inuyasha. 

“For that, you pay hanyo.”

* * *

“Do you smell that, Sesshomaru-sama?” Yugi asked quietly. 

“Blood,” Sesshomaru muttered. He looked in the direction the scent was coming from. “Setsuna’s blood…as well as that half-breed’s.” 

“What?” Sango asked. Sesshomaru turned his stoic gaze towards her. 

“You heard me, human,” he stated. 

“We should investigate,” Miroku muttered, looking towards where Inuyasha had run off. 

“We should, Sesshomaru-sama,” Yugi said. “What if Setsuna and Inuyasha are in trouble? What if Kagome’s in trouble?” Sesshomaru nodded. 

“I will go with, if only for Setsuna and Kagome’s care. I care nothing for the hanyo.” 

They took off running with Sango and Miroku not far behind on Kirara.

* * *

“Ahh!” Inuyasha was roughly thrown into a tree. He collapsed to the ground coughing. 

“Had enough, half-breed?” Kagome hissed. Inuyasha stood up and stared at him. 

“Kagome it was an acci-Gah!” 

Kagome pulled his hand out from Inuyasha’s stomach and stared at the glistening blood. 

“Such a beauty the red liquid is, flowing in streams of accursed life, the death of one,” he said thoughtfully. He licked the blood off his fingers, staring at Inuaysha. “Too bad your life has to end now, hanyo.” 

“Kagome!” Kagome whipped his head around, red eyes gleaming at whoever dared interrupt his hunt. It was Yugi, his precious Yuki. “Oh Kagome-sama, what have you done?” she whispered, staring at the carnage. 

“You mean what has the bastard done,” Kagome growled. “I was just doing him a favor.” He turned back to Inuyasha. “Now if you don’t mind I plan of finishing this, I see no more fun toying with the pathetic half-breed.” He pulled back his hand, which was rigid, and was about to let it fly forward when something gripped his elbow. 

“Stop this now, Kagome.” Sesshomaru. Kagome growled. 

“Release me, Sesshomaru, so that I may finish off this murderer!” He tugged at his arm but Sesshomaru didn’t relent his hold. 

“Iie, I won’t.” Sesshomaru gripped Kagome tightly with both arms at the elbows; one hand had regenerated thanks to Kagome’s powers back in the future before they left. 

“Let me go!” 

“Iie!” Kagome struggled against his hold, which Sesshomaru never relented, before he was flung into a tree. Not a second after he stood was he pinned to the bark with Sesshomaru’s hands. Kagome growled threateningly. “Release the hold on the bloodlust!” 

“Iie!” Kagome yelled. One of Sesshomaru’s hands came up and gripped his neck tightly, pinning him to the tree. 

“Release!” 

Yugi checked over Setsuna while Kagome struggled against Sesshomaru’s hold. 

“Sesshomaru,” she said a bit shakily, “Setsuna…he’s dead.” 

Kagome let out a piercing howl, a shriek of pain, before falling into unconsciousness


	20. Chapter 20

“Come on, Kags!” cried a ten year old Setsuna. “Yuki wants to play with us!” Kagome grinned. 

“You’ve got that all set up?” he questioned. This time Setsuna grinned. 

“Yup!” They both burst out laughing and ran towards their unsuspecting friend.

* * *

“Setsuna,” Kagome said hoarsely, tears running freely down his face in the black abyss of sorrow he had created for himself. 

The darkness swirled like inky black miasma, his pain eminent. 

“Why!?” he cried suddenly, leaping to his feet. “Why’d you leave me you jerk!?” He collapsed again, sobbing. “Why...why...” 

Another memory resurfaced…a sad memory.

* * *

“Setsuna?” Kagome called, he was now eighteen. “Setsuna, where’d you go?” 

“Ahh!” Kagome’s head whipped in the direction of the sound. 

“Setsuna!” 

He arrived on the scene a little too late, Setsuna collapsed in a pool of his own blood. 

“Teme!” Kagome cried, leaping at the demon that dared hurt Setsuna. “You fucking teme!” Red eyes gleamed as Kagome delivered the finishing blow. 

“Let me help.” Kagome’s head turned towards the voice, it was Inutashio. 

Inutashio unsheathed his sword and swung it at Setsuna with Kagome’s loud cry of ‘no’. Setsuna’s body began to breath and all wounds were gone. 

“N-N-Nani?” Kagome breathed. 

“Tenseiga is a healing sword,” Inutashio stated. Kagome couldn’t wrench his eyes away from the now alive Setsuna. Just as Inutashio was to leave Kagome whispered his thanks. 

“Arigato, you don’t know how much this means to me…” 

“I can guess.” 

Kagome’s red eyes dimmed back to brown and he lost consciousness.

* * *

“Ten-sei-ga?” Kagome whispered. “D-Desu?” His eyes looked hopeful for a moment. Then they dimmed again. “But Sesshomaru…h-he doesn’t h-have Ten-sei-ga…” He buried his face in his knees again and continued to sob.

* * *

“How is he, Sesshomaru?” Yugi asked as Sesshomaru left the hut. 

“Still unconscious,” Sesshomaru stated. “And before you ask, no, I was not able to revive Setsuna, Tenseiga refuses to cooperate. This is one battle Kagome must face on his own.” 

“Then the hanyo?” Yugi looked towards where Inuyasha sat against a tree solemnly, feeling extremely sorry. 

“He will most likely die.” That thought didn’t help Yugi feel better at all. 

“I’m going to go talk to him, maybe I can find out if he remembers anything or not…when we saw him before we arrived his eyes were red, maybe he had lost control to his inner demon.” 

“I only hope that is the case, if not for his sake then for Kagome’s.” 

“Hai.”

* * *

“Oh Kagome-sama,” Miroku whispered, Sango was sobbing quietly in a corner. 

“Kagome-kun,” she muttered, “please come back. Inuyasha he – he – he lost control again. I assure you he never meant to hurt you…” 

“Kagome-sama,” Miroku said softly, “please, please, wake up.” Kagome groaned and rolled over. Shippo looked up. 

“Kagome-tou-san?” Kagome curled up and cried as silently as he could.

* * *

“Inuyasha?” 

“Feh.” 

“Can I talk to you?” 

“Feh.” Yugi sighed and took a seat next to Inuyasha. 

“Can you tell me what you remember?” 

“Feh. Go away.” Yugi hung her head and said a prayer softly. 

“You lost control to your inner demon and don’t truly know what had happened, do you?” 

“Feh. What does it matter?” 

“It matters everything, your very life could matter on this. Do you want to kill Naraku for hurting you and Kikyo? You will never be able to get this revenge if you don’t tell Kagome the truth, when he wakes.” 

“Listen,” Inuyasha said suddenly, “what I know is for me to know only. If Kagome wants to kill me then so be it, I deserve nothing less than death.” 

“You weren’t in control, your inner demon was.” 

“But I should’ve been! I should be strong enough to control my demon side! But I’m not! I’m never strong enough!” Inuyasha turned his head away and muttered, “Feh, go away.” Yugi sighed yet again and stood. 

“You’re wonderful the way you are, Inuyasha-kun. Kagome-sama knows it, and if you just told him he would under-” 

“GO AWAY!” Yugi took that as her cue to exit.

* * *

Kagome stood up and staggered towards the doorway. He regained his balance slowly as he walked, and with determination, headed towards Inuyasha. He had something he needed to do. Everyone else, besides the demons, was asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha felt someone sit down beside him. 

“Arigato, Inuyasha. Onegai, don’t fret, I don’t blame you. Arigato.” The presence left and Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome walked away calmly, heading towards the South. 

‘Arigato? For what?’

* * *

‘Arigato Inuyasha, for helping me realize my feelings towards Setsuna. Though now we may never be, I will ensure that you, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and Keade-baa-chan will have happy lives. Even if I die in the process.’

With that thought, Kagome headed towards the South, with sheer determination in his eyes. 

‘I will rescue you Musuko, I will release you Raizon, and I will kill you Naraku. I will end the terror upon this world and see that a happy future is ensured.


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome stared up at Raizon’s castle with determination in his eyes. No one could deter him from his path. The others were following him, slowly they were, but oh were they following him. He knew they would, they could never leave him to deal with it all on their own. No, never could poor little Kagome deal with anything on his own. He scowled then smirked. 

‘Well, time to get this show on the road.’ He sucked in a breath before storming the castle, army be damned.

* * *

Their group trooped ahead, they neared the Southern Lords Castle and what they dreaded lay within. The castle loomed ahead, foreboding. 

It was now or never.

* * *

Kagome raced towards the main throne room and stopped before Raizon who sat daintily on his throne. 

“Come back, Kagome? You couldn’t keep away I bet,” Raizon chuckled. 

“Shut up,” Kagome growled, “and tell me where Naraku is so that I may free you from his grasp.” 

“Kukukukukuku, figured it out, eh?” Both heads turned towards Naraku. 

“M-M-Master…” whispered Raizon. 

“Oh yes,” Kagome chuckled, “you don’t know how informative Chojiro can be once his life is on the line. Now, you can either hand over the shinkon shards and die peacefully, or you can go about this the hard way. To which do you prefer?” 

“The hard way, Miko,” Naraku smirked. 

“More power to you,” Kagome said with a shrug. He held his hands up and a sword appeared with a wash of blue in his hands. “Let’s get it on.” He shifted his feet before leaping into the air and bringing the sword down. 

A barrier cackled around the sword and Kagome back flipped back to his original position, sweating. 

“Like the kekkai?” Naraku questioned, sauntering towards Kagome. “It sucks out your life energy, interesting, ne?” 

“Befitting,” Kagome panted. “But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that this’ll be your end, Raizon will be free and everyone will be happy for your demise.” 

“Kukukuku, I don’t think so,” Naraku chuckled. He expanded the barrier till it touched Kagome. Kagome jerked back and held out the hand with the sword in it, blade pointing to the right from his right hand. 

“Shinkon no Tama!” he yelled. “I call you, your keeper, your guardian, to come back and be whole once more!” 

“N-N-Nani?!” Naraku cried when he felt the shinkon shard around his neck pull towards the sword. 

“Come and be whole, Shinkon no Tama!” 

Various shards shot through the walls and were absorbed by the sword, including Kagome’s own shards. The last shards were Naraku’s. As the strand holding them about his neck snapped his eyes widened briefly, sensing his end. 

They flew towards the sword held by a panting Kagome, whose back was slightly slouched, and were absorbed by the sword with a soft blue light. Kagome clutched both hands together, fingers moving into a steeple formation, holding the sword pointed downwards. His eyes closed. Slowly he began to mutter just as the rest of the group came running in. 

“Shinkon no Tama!” Kagome suddenly cried. “I wish with all my heart that the menace that threatens this earth to be forever banished! That my friends may live a happy life! I wish this in knowing that my own life may be forfeited, for I, who has nothing left, wish the best for my friends, carelessly. May they live long and happy lives. I wish this with all my heart, Shinkon no Tama! Please, grant my wish and be free!” 

The sword shook and shot out of Kagome’s hands, speared Naraku who, in a blast of pure blue light, disappeared. With another flash of light Souta appeared, and with a third all mayhem was let loose. 

Kagome collapsed. 

A loud cry resounded. 

“KAGOME!!!” 

And a sobbing man, one who was thought to be lost, kneeling over one who is now believed to be lost. 

Setsuna was alive. 

Kagome was not.


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome licked at his ice cream as they walked down the sidewalk, his kaa-san, musuko, jii-chan (traitor), Setsuna, otouto, Yugi, Sesshomaru, Yugi’s otto and mate, Kaome’s eleven year old mesume, Jaken, Sango, Miroku, Sango’s eleven year old musuko, Keade, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Rin, Shippo, Sesshomaru’s mate, Sesshomaru’s eleven year old mesume, Ayame, Koga’s eleven year old musuko and Koga’s eleven year old mesume walked along with him toward the Higurashi shrine which they had sold to themselves. (O.o big group) 

Suddenly something gripped Kagome’s butt causing Kagome to drop his ice cream and glare at the offender, his current mate, Setsuna. Kagome whapped Setsuna over the head eliciting a yelp from said person. 

“That’s what you get for such show of affection in public,” Kagome growled. “Run.” Setsuna gulped and took off running with Kagome chasing after him. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!” 

“I love you too Kagome!” Setsuna called over his shoulder causing Kagome to cry out and speed up. In no time both were at the shrine which had several attachments built onto it, and both ran smack dab into a group of girls. Namely Eri, Yuki and Ayame. 

“Ow!” cried Eri. “Kagome-kun, could you not do that?” 

“Gomen,” Kagome muttered. 

“You are going to have to tell us what happened Kagome,” Yuki demanded. 

“Of course we will,” chirped Setsuna, earning him another hit over the head. Setsuna rubbed the spot gently. 

“Come on inside,” Shizu said with a kindly smile as the rest of the group arrived. Everyone went inside and the kids immediately rushed off the play, having heard this story a thousand times prior. 

“So…what happened after you went back?” Ayame asked. “You never did tell us.” Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Koga went into the other room. 

“Well…” Kagome started and jumped into the story.

* * *

Setsuna cried over Kagome’s dead body, screaming profanities at his prone form. 

“Move.” Setsuna looked up to see Sesshomaru holding a sword. 

“N-N-Nani?” he cried. “You are NOT going to butcher him!” 

“I said move!” Sesshomaru growled forcibly. Setsuna found himself scrambling away. Sesshomaru swung the sword that pulsated downwards and across Kagome’s body. Kagome sucked in a breath, eyes snapping open. 

“N-N-Nani?” he croaked. 

“K-K-Kagome?!” Setsuna cried. He launched himself onto Kagome, hugging him tightly. “Don’t you ever leave me again you bastard!” Kagome coughed and laughed. 

“Don’t you ever leave me, bastard,” he responded in kind. Setsuna pulled Kagome up and smiled. They both turned towards a wary Souta. “Come here, squirt,” Kagome called, “I’d like you to meet your new father, Sets-kun, my new mate!” Setsuna blushed and looked away but couldn’t ignore the sudden weight about his waist as Souta jumped up onto him and hugged him around the middle. 

This was going to be a happy family.

* * *

“Alright, got that, but how come you have another kid?” Yuki asked. Setsuna looked wary but explained this for them.

* * *

“Bastard! See that I ever let you in my bed again!” Setsuna yelled form the birthing room. Kagome winced. A cry alerted him to the newborn. A girl, he could tell by the smell. 

“You can come in, Kagome-sama,” the nurse said. Kagome entered the room and looked at the female Setsuna holding a tiny bundle. 

“Aishiteru, Setsuna,” Kagome muttered, kneeling before Setsuna and the child. 

“Whatever, you’re going to spend half the time taking care of this kid and the other half helping me loose weight, got it?” Setsuna commanded. Kagome chuckled and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“Hai, understood.”

* * *

“You turn into a GIRL on the NEW MOON?” 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Setsuna muttered. 

“And how come they are alive?” Eri asked. 

“Well…” Yugi began.

* * *

“I have chosen my protectors; they shall be those who originally protected me until they die in battle. They shall live on until then,” spoke Midoriko to Kagome from the Shinkon no Tama. “You will protect the Shinkon no Tama from harm as you have done.” 

“Understood,” Kagome muttered and a light surrounded the group. 

“I feel…different,” Sango muttered. Everyone nodded in ascent.

* * *

“Well, we best get going,” Eri voiced. “I’m guessing we’ll be seeing Souta and Shippo at school?” 

“Hai,” Kagome said. “They’re both about sixteen.” 

“Ja-ne, Kagome-kun!” 

“Ja-ne!”

* * *

“Master is there anything you require of me?” hissed a snake like voice. 

“Yes, I want you to go to Japan and hurt these people.” A black wavy haired man handed the snake faced man several pictures. “Do it any way possible. I want them to know I’m alive.” 

“Yes master.” The snake faced man left. 

“I want them to know they didn’t get rid of me as much as they thought…kukukukukukuku.”


End file.
